A New Enemy
by Yuki Hikari Strife
Summary: Anzu is pregnant with Yugi's child when Yami and the others return. After a mishap that causes her to die, will Yugi realize that his heart yearns for another? YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Rating will go up. PUPPYSHIPPING, TENDERSHIPPING, BRONZESHIPPING, PUZZLESHIPPING. Slight AnzuxYugi JouxMai HondaxSerenity and all that.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: So this is my first story here and I'm really excited.**

**Yami: me too I get to come back, but I feel sorry for some of us *looks at Yugi trying to hide from Anzu***

**Yugi: *gets caught and wraps arms around her waist* shut up yami.**

**Tenshi: hey guys I'll be joining ya'll *sees Yugi and tea* Rose?!**

**Rose: um please read! *runs to Yami* I don't own the characters or yu-gi-oh only the idea! *yells before going to shadow realm for protection from Akuma* **

**Akuma: Yami! Damn You!**

**Chapter 1 the gift**

Yugi was in his dorm getting dressed for the day. Today was a special day for him because he had a gift for Anzu. Man Anzu is going to freak when i give this to her. He thought. Yugi puts on a black graduating outfit because today was his graduation day. It was also Anzu's. Yugi ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple for his breakfast.

"Alright let's get this day started." He ran outside to Tea's dorm and knocked on her door. "Anzu are you in there?" Yugi waited for n an answer. "No. I'm behind you." By an instinct Yugi turned around and smiled. "Happy graduation day Anzu." He kisses her on the cheek. "As to you Yugi." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"You ready to go and get are college diploma?" Yugi asked. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Asked Anzu. "Well some people get a little stage fright is all so I'm just wondering." "Well I am fine." Then the 2 of them smiled and laughed." Come on lets go and graduate." "Okay."

Few hours later after they graduate

Yugi is holding Anzu's hand and is running through a gigantic crowd. "Yugi where are you taking me?" "I already told you I'm not telling." They run all the way to Yugi's car and he put Anzu in the front seat. Then he put a blindfold on her. "Yugi is this really necessary?" "Yes Anzu. It is necessary." Then Yugi drove all the way to his house that his grandpa had given him through his will when he died. It was supposed to be a fun trip but... it wasn't.

**_-Flash back-_**

_"Hey Grandpa I'm home." "Welcome home Yugi. Something came in the mail for you today." Yugi set his bag down on the floor. "Oh really whose it from?" "I don't know my eyesight is not what it used to be." 'Hmm let me see it please." "Ok here you go." "It's from..." Yugi's was in shock "M-M-Maximillian Pegasus..." Yugi slowly opened the package and then had a sigh of relief and then a sequel of excitement. "WE JUST GOT 3 TICKETS TO EGYPT!" "Really? That's odd I didn't think he would do such a thing you know because he took my soul when you were still in high school."_

_"Well that was when he had the millennium eye. He doesn't have that anymore." "Your right Yugi. So who's they 3rd ticket goanna be for?" "Hmm... Let me think." A few seconds later. "I know. I'll invite Anzu. She'll love it."_

_Drives to Anzu's house and knocks on the door. Anzu's Mom comes to the door and Yugi asked "Is Anzu home?" and Anzu's Mom said "Yes." Then she yelled up the stairs to Anzu "ANZU! YUGI'S HERE!" The next thing you know Anzu comes running down the stairs to Yugi. "Hey Yugi." "Hey Anzu. Hey I have 3 tickets to Egypt and I was wondering if you-" "Yes of course I'll go to Egypt with you."_

_"Great. I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow morning." "K see you then." Anzu turns and closes the door and then rushes up the stairs to her room and quickly started packing._

_The next morning at 9 Yugi drives up and honks the horn of his car. Then Anzu runs out of her house and to his car and puts her bag in the trunk. "All set and ready to go." "Ok then were off. Next stop Egypt."_

_After the plan ride to Egypt Grandpa, Yugi, and Anzu go to a place in the desert to look at hieroglyphics. While they were looking Grandpa found one that was interesting that he just had to read it. But when he started there was a warning it said-_

**_Read this tablet if you dare_**

**_Just know the price you will have to pay_**

**_For once read_**__**_you must give_**

**_Your own soul to the monster_**

**_That lives within._**

_At first he resisted but then he couldn't help and began to read the inscription on the tablet thinking that it couldn't be that bad but he was wrong. The inscription said-_

**_Inside your heart you feel pain_**

**_You feel sick_**

**_And you feel shame_**

**_Nothing but death can help you now_**

**_For the monster now_**

**_Lurks within_**

**_You should have listened to_**

**_Your warning cause_**

**_Now you will suffer a painful_**

**_Death._**

_The next minuet grandpas heart burned. He tried to drink water but it didn't work. He fell to the ground and started coughing up blood. I'm sorry to say he died a painful death all because he read the tablet._

_Yugi gained the game shop which was his home and 40million dollars. So he was flat out rich. Which was in his Grandpas will?_

**_-End of flashback-_**

_Yugi quickly got out of his car and went to Anzu's side and guided her in to the house. Then he took the blind fold from Anzu's eyes. "SURPRISE!" "Yugi... I don't know what to say." "Well there's one more thing." "And what's that?" Yugi went down on one knee. "Anzu...um will you...Marry me?" "YES! I will definitely marry you Yugi." Then they had a big get together with Joey, Tristan, Seto, Mocuba, Rebecca, Mia, and Duke._

_**Rose: K that's it… Um**_ _**yami? **_

_**Tenshi: I'm sorry, yami is…a bit tied up. Please leave your name**_ _**and number after the beep *beep***_

_**Rose: REALLY *sigh* Um thank you for putting me in the shadow realm away from Akuma but GET ME OUTA HERE! THIS PLACE IS FUCKING SCARY!**_

_**Tenshi/Akuma: *laughs insanely* not gunna happen! Please review and flames will be extinguish**_


	2. Wedding Day

**Rose: *Still stuck in the Shadow Realm* YAMI ARE YOU UNTIED YET?!**

**Tenshi: I'm sorry; Yami is still….a bit tied up. Please leave your name and number after the beep *beep* **

**Rose: YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU GUYS HAVE UNTIL THE END OF THIS CHAPTER OR ELSE**

**Akuma/Tenshi: Or else? What you gunna do scream**

**Rose: No I'll just find something to shot you with**

**Akuma: *laughs* Good luck with that**

**Rose: Oh look a bazooka**

**Tenshi/Akuma: D-Does I-I-it have a-a-ammo**

**Rose: Um… DAMN IT! Ammo ammo ammo….**

**Chapter 2 wedding day **

"Ok we have 5 rows of seats for our guest, we have 3 dining tables, we have the cake cover with pink and purple icing designs, and we have the white balloons, we have the white carpet for the aisle, and the pink and purple flowers set up around the gazebo, and the most important thing. The bride and the groom."

"Ok were ready. The wedding will start tomorrow at 12:00pm."

"All right I guess it's time to go to my bachelor party." Then out of nowhere Anzu appears. "Hi Yugi." "Hey Anzu. When did you get here?" "Just now actually." "Oh well I'm just about to go to my bachelor party. What about you." "I just came to check and see how you were doing that's all. And since you're doing all right I guess I have to go to my bachelorette party." "Okay Anzu. I'll see you tomorrow."

They give each other a kiss goodbye and left to go to their party's. A few minutes later Yugi is dressed in a nice outfit and right before he left his house the door of Anubis came. In a few seconds it opened, And Yami walked out.

"Hey Yugi. How've you been?" "YAMI!? What are you doing here?" "Well I couldn't miss my best friend's wedding day now could I?" "I guess not. But you're a spirit so no one will see you but me." "Actually I'm not." "What do you mean you're not?" "I asked the god Anubis to make me mortal."

"So you're human." "Yup." "That's great. Hey I'll ask Anzu if your able to come to the wedding." Few moments later Anzu and Yugi are on the phone. "Of course yami can come. I mean he is one of our best friends." "Great. See you tomorrow Anzu. Love you Bye." "Love you to Yugi. Bye." They hung up the phone and Yugi and Yami left to go to the bachelor party.

They stoped at a place called Dave and Busters which is a place where you eat cheap food that is supposed to be expensive because there are really hard to make and all that.

The main reason there there is because it's mostly an arcade. When they got into Dave and busters they were in awe. The place was huge. It was a 3 story building that was mostly filled with games. There was only one corner to get food at. But it was still great.

"All right…um let's get a table first and eat then play the games okay guys?" "You got it Yugi." So they went and got there food and all that. "Okay each of us will get 100 tokens and start playing the arcade games. Now let's get started meet me at the door when you run out of tokens and you spend your tickets on prizes. Okay."

"You got it Yug." "Deal." "All right then let's go." They got there tokens and split up in like 4 directions. Then they played every single game they were able to play on. Yugi went crazy with most of them. He basically won almost every single one. He also got the most tickets.

Joey and Triston were idiots and spent their tokens on who can eat the most food in 5 min. They didn't even get a ticket. Seto kept playing a business game. He got about 400 tickets. But then he wished he had more so he could rub it in Yugi's face but Yugi got 10000 tickets for the games that he played.

So after they got what they wanted from the ticket booth they had left. "That was an awesome bachelor party Yug." "Thanks Joey but really it was nothing." "Hey what do you think about it RICH BOY!?" "It was Ok." "As usual. He will never admit that it was awesome. Right Triston." 'Right."

"And what about you…. YAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" "I'm here for the wedding." Oh so what do we have to duel you again so you can go through the door of Anubis?" "Nope I'm mortal so I'm here to stay." "Oh well hey that's great."

Then they went back home and got some sleep for tomorrow. Yugi set an alarm so that way he could wake up early and get ready. So did Joey, Triston, Seto, Ryou, and Marik. Yami will wake up to Yugi's alarm.

The next day they were up and ready for the wedding. Anzu was staying at least a mile away from Yugi because she didn't want him to see her until she had to walk down the aisle. She always thought it was bad luck or something.

Then at 12:00 the wedding started. Everything was perfect .Then when Anzu walked down the aisle everyone froze to admire her beauty. She looked like an angle in Yugi's mind. And when Anzu looked at Yugi she thought he looked amazing.

Everyone was amazed. When Anzu finally got to where Yugi was everyone thought they looked like the perfect couple. Then they both started to say there voles.

**I Yugi muto take Anzu to be my wife**

**Forever to hold in sickness and in health**

**And in life and death.**

**And I Anzu m. Take Yugi to be my husband **

**Forever to hold in sickness and in health**

**And in life and death.**

**(Priest) then I now pronounce you**

**Husband and Wife.**

Then Yugi and Anzu kissed each other and smiled. The wedding was amazing even with the after party. This lasted about 3 days. Yugi and Anzu left on the first day to start their honey moon, but they still had fun.

**Rose: HA HA I FOUND AMMO.**

**Tenshi/Akuma: OH SHIT!**

**Tenshi: AKUMA UNTIE YAMI NOW!**

**Akuma: ON IT!**

**Yami: About time. Hey Rose sorry about that. **

**Rose: That's okay. I had a bunch of time to think and type. But then again next time don't put me in the shadow realm that place sucked.**

**Yami: Ok ill just send Tenshi and Akuma to the card grave yard next. But you can handle that right Tenshi and Akuma….um guys?**

**Tenshi/Akuma: Were sorry but Tenshi and Akuma are not here right now please leave a message after the beep. *beep***


	3. Honeymoon

**Yami: Hey Rose?**

**Rose: Yes Yami.**

**Yami: How did you find a bazooka and ammo in the shadow realm?**

**Rose: I didn't. I'm just real good at origami.**

**Tenshi/Akuma: What did you just say?!**

**Rose: You heard me**

**Akuma: Why you litt-**

**Yami:*puts Akuma and Tenshi in the shadow realm* That should hold her for a little while.**

**Chapter 3 Honeymoon**

After the wedding Yugi and Anzu get on a plane. Anzu starts to get a little curious about were there honeymoon is supposed to be.

"Ok Yugi where is our honeymoon going to be?"

"You know me Anzu, I won't tell you until we are there."

"Ok, Ok. I'm just curious."

Hour's later right when they get off the plane, Yugi grabs Anzu's hand and starts running out of the airport to catch a limo that will take them to their destination. Then Yugi puts a blind fold around Anzu's eyes. A few minutes later they arrive.

"Ok Anzu. Welcome to…." He removes the blind fold "HAWAII!"

"OH MY GOSH YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT!?"

"Yup, this is the best beach in the entire state. So I picked it for our honeymoon. So what do you think?"

"I LOVE IT!"

They both kiss each other and smiled.

"Now let's go to our honey moon sweet."

"YOU GOT A HONEY MOON SWEET! I Love you so much right now."

Hours later after they unpacked and walked around the beach and danced with each other and having a bunch of fun. They then headed back to their room to have a little more fun.

"Anzu?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"Are you happy with me?"

"Yes Yugi I am very happy with you. I promise that I'll never leave you."

Yugi leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips and wraps his arms around her hips. Anzu wraps her arms around his neck and tilts her head slightly, making the kiss deepen slightly. Licking her bottom lip, Yugi thrusts his tongue into her mouth when she released a small gasp at the action. Picking her up, Yugi carries her to their room without breaking the kiss.

Then he kicked the door closed so they could have a little privacy. They didn't go to sleep until 2am

They both sleep for hours and when they finally woke up, it was already night again. So they decided to go for a late night swim on the beach.

"Come on Yugi its just water."

"I know that it's just freezing cold."

"True but that's only when you just get in. you will get used to it."

"Okay."

Then Yugi jumps in.

"It's fr-freezing."

"I know but then again it's not."

They were there for a long time, basically until sunrise. And then they picked up there stuff and headed back to their honey moon sweet and it was like this for the rest of their honey moon. One night they would do it and the other they would swim.

The day they got back was nice and they were actually up for the entire day. But then again they fell asleep on the plane so they could stay up to unpack.

3 months later after the honey moon Anzu has a little surprise for Yugi.

**Rose: Well that's it I'll tell you the surprise in chapter 4. Please review. Hey how is akuma/Tenshi doing in the shadow realm?**

**Yami: Okay i guess. there trying to do the same thing you did just different.**

**Rose: How different?**

**Yami: There trying to find a real bazooka.**

**Rose: Well thats going to be difficult because all i could really find down there was paper of a bunch of different colors **


	4. Big Surprise And The Enemy Appers

**Rose: Hey um sorry to all the people who read the lemon that my sis typed. But hey there was a reason, and you will find out in this chapter. **

**Akuma: I'm going to kill you for making me write that.**

**Rose: YAMI! HELP!**

**Yami: *come in with ramen noodles* Hey I'm back….um what did I miss?**

**Rose:*running* I'LL TELL YOU LATER, BUT FIRST PUT AKUMA IN THE SHADOW REALM PLEASE!**

**Yami: okay?**

**Akuma:*screaming* DAMN YOU YAMI!**

**Rose: Anyways I want you to look up a song called old doll. Don't play the song until I tell you okay. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4 the surprise and the enemy**

Anzu woke up early in the morning to get the kame game center ready to be open, but something didn't feel right this morning. For some reason Anzu wasn't feeling well. So after she got the store ready she left a note for Yugi. The note said:

_Morning Yugi,_

_I wasn't feeling so well so _

_I left for a checkup _

_So see you when I come back _

_Love Anzu_

Anzu took a bunch of test and was told to wait till tomorrow to see what was wrong her. The next day Anzu went back to the doctors to see what was wrong

"Okay Mrs. Mutou, we have your results and we have some good news. You're not sick."

"I'm not? Then why do I feel sick."

"That's easy to answer Mrs. Mutou."

"It is?"

"Yes. Would you like to know or wait until Mr. Mutou is with you?"

"Um yes I would like to know. I will tell my husband when I get home."

"As you wish Mrs. Mutou. You are pregnant."

"I'm w-what?"

"You're pregnant."

"Um… thank you sir I will be going now. Um goodbye."

"Goodbye Mrs. Mutou."

Hours later when Anzu is back at the Kame Game center and Yugi closes the store and is inside eating dinner when Anzu decided to tell him.

"Um Yugi?"

"Yes Anzu. What is it?"

"I have something to tell you but-"

"It's okay. Whatever it is you can tell me."

"Really. So um you won't mind me saying that I'm…"

"Your…what?"

"Yugi I'm pregnant."

Anzu looks down upset thinking that Yugi wouldn't be happy about the baby, but what he did surprised her even more. He just smiled and got out of his seat and walked over to Anzu and looked at her.

"Hey, I'm not angry."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm actually excited about this."

"You are?"

"Yes I am. Now I know that we haven't even been married for even a year, but I don't really care about that. All I care about is us and our friends and now I have another thing to care about."

Yugi smiles and helps Anzu out of her chair, and wraps his arms around her.

"So what should we do now Yugi?"

"Hmm let me think….I know. Let's celebrate about it."

"OKAY! That sounds like a great idea."

Hours later they had Yami, Joey, Triston, Seto, Duke, Rebecca, Serenity, Mia, and a bunch of others come over and celebrate.

"HEY YUGI, ANZU!" Joey yelled

Anzu chuckles as she hears Joey in her room and yells with Yugi as she steps out of it. "Hey Joey"

"Congratulations you two, and by the way, Yug' I didn't know you were such a player."

"Joey, this is not what the party is about."

"Hey, Yugi, I'm just going to sit over there while you two talk. See you in a bit."

"Okay Anzu."

**START PLAYING THE SONG!**

Anzu walked over to a gazebo and sat down. Then all of a sudden she felt a little dizzy. So she closed her eyes, but when she opened them they were black as night.

Then all of sudden she stood up and started to walk. Yugi noticed this and so he followed her. They walked for about a mile and then Anzu stopped, and a dark shadow appeared. Then Anzu's eyes closed and her body started to fall in to the shadow.

Yugi tried to catch her but it was to late. Anzu had disappeared. Then he heard someone laughing.

"WHO'S THERE!?"

"_Why the one who has your wife of course."_

Then all of a sudden the shadow appeared above him. But he was standing he was floating in the air holding Anzu's limp body.

"Why you. GIVE HER BACK!"

"_No."_

"Oh and why not."

"_Because this girl has a large amount of energy, and this energy is something I need. So I'm going to take it from her."_

"You will have to get through me first."

"_I already have. Other whys I wouldn't be holding her in my arms. Sorry but she's mine now, and you will never have her back."_

"ANZU!"

And just as the shadow appeared he disappeared.

"_REMEMBER THIS MORTAL! I AM THE NECROMANCER AND NO ONE CAN DEFET ME. BE GLAD YOU SAW YOUR LOVE BEFOR SHE DISAPERED."_

Then Yugi fell to his knees and started crying.

"ANZU….I WILL FIND YOU!"

**Rose: How's that for an ending. Let's see if Yugi finds Anzu and his child before it's to late.**

**Tenshi:*still in the shadow realm.* Really? "**_**Before it's to late."? **_**That's stupid.**

**Rose: Shut up I thought it sounded cool.**

**Yami: *while Rose and Tenshi start bickering*Anyways, while those two solve their problems please review.**


	5. The Search

**Yami:*running from Akuma* HOW DID I GET DRAGED IN TO THIS!?**

**Rose:*also running from Akuma* WHEN YOU PUT HER IN THE SHADOW REALM! **

**Yami: WAIT HOW DID SHE GET OUT OF THERE AGAIN!?**

**Rose:*ducking from an attack from Akuma* SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!**

**Chapter 5 the search**

Yami had heard that Anzu and Yugi left the party and so he decided to go and look for them. He found Yugi on his knees crying. Then walked over to him and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

Looking up, Yugi sobs louder at having to tell the painful reality "Anzu… s-she's g-g….gone…."

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?"

Yugi didn't answer for he went into shock because of the fact that Anzu was taken. She was taken away so easily, and he couldn't save her or even fight for her. She was gone to a place that Yugi probably never find.

But he wouldn't just leave her with that necromancer. He would fight for her. He stopped crying and stood up.

"I'm going to find her Yami."

"Hold on Yugi what happened to Anzu?"

Yami didn't get an answer instead Yugi ignored him and ran back to his house to grab some supply's for the journey.

"YUGI WAIT!"

"SORRY YAMI I HAVE TO GO."

"But Yugi…..never mind I'll catch up later."

Yugi ran back to his house and grabbed his duel disk and a bag and his cards. He also packed some food and water for the journey and he also grabbed his credit card that his grandpa gave him before he died.

He left without telling anyone. Yami tried to stop him to ask what was going on but he wasn't quite quick enough to catch Yugi before he got in his car.

'_I will find Anzu and save her no matter what' _Yugi thought as he drove out of town to look for her.

Yugi looked and looked for days. A month went by and he found one of the Necromancer's minions. He challenged the minion to a duel and beat him in 3 turns flat.

In return the minion showed him a vision of Anzu showing that she was fine except she looked like she was in pain. Her energy was going away fast. Yugi knew that if he didn't get their soon Anzu and their child would die.

Another month passed and Yugi had dueled 3 other minions of the Necromancer. Yugi had cried the last time he saw the vision of Anzu. She looked like she was suffering and he couldn't bear to look at her like that. So he walked away from the minion and looked up at the sky.

He couldn't stop thinking of Anzu at all. Then someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Yugi. It's been a while hasn't it."

It was Yami, and he wasn't alone. He had a few friends come along as well.

"Yami, Joey, Triston, Seto, Mocuba, Mia, Duke, Serenity, Rebecca… how did you find me?"

"Easy Yug, those guys that you had dueled ran in to us and told us the whole thing. We knew it was serious but we didn't know that it was that serious. You should have told us what happened that night of the celebration."

"Ya I know but I thought it would be better if you didn't know."

"Hmph, Predictable."

"What was that rich boy?!"

They all looked at Seto leaning against his car.

"You heard me. He's always like this so that's why it's predictable."

Hours later after Joey and Seto get things settled, and by settled Joey actually knocking Seto out and giving him a black eye.

Then they started looking for Anzu together. They looked for 3 months strait. Yami and the others were about to give up, but not Yugi. He looked and looked and he didn't give up. Anzu was 8 months pregnant and yet they had no idea where she was.

2 weeks passed and the necromancer thought why Yugi was doing all this for this mortal girl. Since he had gathered almost all her energy he thought that he should let her say goodbye to her lover so he picked her up and left to go to where Yugi and his friends were.

Yugi was still looking for Anzu when all of a sudden the Necromancer appeared in front of him.

"_Well you've put in a great effort in to finding her. Which is why I give her back to you, but she won't be with you for long. So enjoy what you have left of her."_

The Necromancer put Anzu in Yugi's arms and disappeared. Then his voice was a drift in the wind…

"_I will be back for another item that you are about to possess."_

Yugi was confused about that last one but he didn't care all he did was turn around and run with Anzu in his arms.

"GUYS I FOUND HER, I FOUND HER!

Yami and the others stood up and ran to help Yugi put Anzu in the back seat of Yugi's car. Then Yugi got in the driver's seat and drove all the way to the hospital to see if Anzu was all right and if the baby was going to be okay as well.

Hours later after they get to the hospital and everything Yugi and his friends waiting for an answer on how Anzu will be and if the child is going to be okay. Then the doctor came in.

"She will be fine Mr. Muto, and so is your child. You may go in and see her she will wake up soon."

Yugi ran in but the doctor didn't let any of the others go in.

"Visiting time for friends is over. Only family is allowed to go in. sorry."

Yugi sat next to Anzu's hospital bed and held her hand.

**Rose: THAT'S IT. NOW SOMEONE PLEASE HELP AND GET AKUMA TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN…..**

**Yami:*ducks from Akuma fist trying to hit him* ROSE HELP!**

**Rose: IM A LITTLE BUSY HERE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tenshi: *watching the whole ordeal* well, this is entertaining…and my sister went dark in this chapter *grins happily* anywho, please review **


	6. Deaths cold grasp

**Akuma:*tied up* get me untied now. *struggles along with Tenshi***

**Rose/Yami: No.**

**Tenshi: Why not? And why am I tied up? **

**Rose/Yami: BECAUSE YOU WILL FUCKING CHASE US AGAIN!**

**Akuma: True but then again maybe not **

**Tenshi: I WASN'T EVEN CHASING YOU! *glares* **

**Rose: by the way there is also a song with this chapter as well. It's called Lost It All by Black Veil Brides I'll tell you when to play it.**

**Chapter 6 Death's Cold Grasp**

Yugi was still sitting next to Anzu and was still waiting for her to wake up when the doctor came in to check and see if she was up but Yugi just turned and shook his head and then the doctor just left the room.

It had been 3 days since they found Anzu. Yet nothing had happened during that time period. Yugi just sat there for another hour or 2 until he saw Anzu move. Then Yugi gently woke her up.

"Anzu...wake up Anzu."

And Anzu slowly opened her eyes and looked right at Yugi and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Anzu what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just so glad to see you again.

Then Anzu wrapped her arms around Yugi and smiled as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Anzu?"

"Can we go back home?"

"Yes Anzu the doctor just has to check a few things first and then we can go."

"Okay."

The doctor did a few test and all that and then Anzu and Yugi left the hospital and returned home. The others were there waiting for them. They all cheered and celebrated about Anzu coming home and everything.

The baby was to be born in 2 more weeks; everyone was so excited about it. Yugi and Anzu were so busy thinking on what to name the baby if it was a boy or a girl.

"Hey Yugi what about tony if it's a boy?"

"No I want the name to be different from other names."

"Well that's going to be difficult."

"I know but in the end we will think of a great name for our child."

"Well then let's have a game with the names then."

"Game? What type of game?"

"We pick a name but don't tell until the baby is born okay."

"Okay and what are the rules of this game?"

"We can't tell anyone what we are naming the baby, and we need to pick what gender were going with like if it's going to be a boy or a girl."

"I'll pick out the boys name, you can pick the girls name if it's a girl."

"Okay."

They both went in to different rooms and started thinking of names. Anzu was messing around with 3 different names Yugi was thinking of names but he couldn't really come up with a good on that went with muto at all.

Anzu finally got the name that she liked and not a moment to soon the baby was going to be born tomorrow and she couldn't wait. Yugi finally settled down with a name that he thought was great as well.

The next day Anzu was sitting on the couch bored with waiting so she decided to watch some T.V. even though there was nothing good on at least there was something to do. Yugi sat down next to her and they both were happy.

They watched for hours and completely forgot that today was the day the baby was supposed to be born. Until Anzu got up to get something to eat. When all of a sudden she fell down to the ground. Yugi quickly got up and went to her.

"Anzu are you all right."

"Not really."

"Why what's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

Yugi smiled and picked Anzu up and carried her to their room and laid her down on the bed. Anzu looked at him confused.

"Yugi why aren't we going to a hospital?"

"Well I'm getting kinda sick of hospitals and so I thought why not have the baby here at home."

"You know I actually feel the exact same way Yugi."

**NOW PLAY THE SONG NOW**

They both smiled at each other. Yugi walked over to the end of the bed and moved Anzu's leg's out a little bit. Yugi was calm through the entire thing. When he saw the head he told Anzu to push real hard. At this moment Anzu was in so much pain and couldn't stand it but she did as she was told and pushed.

A few hours later after all the screaming and the crying from Anzu giving birth the baby was born. It was a healthy baby girl and Yugi quickly put a blue blanket around her and ran went to Anzu. Anzu was weak from giving birth she didn't have that much energy left.

Yugi looked at her in worry. Anzu looked back and smiled. Yugi smiled back and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Anzu? Are you all right?"

"No not really I feel so weak and cold."

Yugi wrapped an arm around Anzu, and Anzu put a hand around their daughter and smiled.

"Anzu what name did you pick for her?"

"I was thinking about naming her Mizaro."

"Mizaro? I love it. It's the perfect name for her."

They both looked at each other and smiled until Anzu felt dizzy and was cold as ice. She wasn't going to be there any longer and she knew it, so did Yugi but he didn't want to lose her again.

"Anzu please don't go."

"Yugi I don't have a choice with that and you know that."

"But it's not fare I just got you back I don't want to lose you again."

"But Yugi you can't fight death. No one can."

"I know but what about Mizaro. S-"

"She will be fine. You are going to be an amazing father."

Yugi smiled and then looked at his daughter.

"Your right Anzu, but what about you she won't remember you at all?"

"You can tell about me in story's. She will be happy with you."

Then Yugi looked down in shame because he was going to lose Anzu again but this time he wouldn't be able to get her back. Then Anzu lifted Yugi's head up and smiled.

"At least I get to spend this moment with you and our daughter."

She moved forward and kissed him, but before she could move away her arm fell from underneath Mizaro and she closed her eyes as Death pulled her away from Yugi forever. Yugi pulled away and moved his other arm around Mizaro and cried.

"Goodbye Anzu. I love you."

**Rose: K done. What did you guys think of Anzu's death?**

**Yami: That last part almost made me cry a little bit because the way Anzu died.**

**Tenshi and Akuma: *look at yami weird* you were crying?**


	7. The Eighth Key

**Yugi:*comes in holding Mizaro* Hey guys.**

**Yami: Hey Yugi, um sorry about Anzu.**

**Yugi: It's okay. She's in a better place now.**

**Akuma: Oh give it a rest.**

**Rose:*hisses* **_**Akuma, be nice.***_**looks at Yugi* So how are you doing with Mizaro?**

**Yugi: Fine she's asleep right now.**

**Rose: Sounds like you're doing great as a father.**

**Yugi: Yea…**

**Rose: Anyways this chapter is going to have a twist.**

**Chapter 7 the real 8****th**** key**

Yugi looked at his daughter, and she looked at him back. She looked very pretty especially her eyes. They were like Anzu's except for the color. The colors of her eyes were amethyst like Yugi's. She had fuzzy brown hair and pale skin.

It was obvious that she was Yugi's and Anzu's daughter no doubt about it. She was nice and calm to. She was nice and comfy in Yugi's arms. She looked at Yugi and saw a necklace around his neck. She tried to grab it but couldn't quite reach it. Yugi smiled and took the necklace of and looked at it.

It was a best friend's necklace that was in half. Anzu was wearing the other half. Yugi put his around her neck and connected it so that way a part of him could still be with her. He looked at Mizaro again. She was looking at Anzu.

Then she started to cry as if she knew that Anzu was her mom and that she was dead. Yugi started to calm her and take her out of the room so that way she wouldn't see Anzu and cry because even though Yugi felt the same way he didn't want to hear his daughter cry.

A few hours later after Yugi calmed Mizaro he started preparing her funeral. He took care of Mizaro as well. Their wasn't much to do though. All he did was clean her, dress her, feed her, and put her to sleep so that way he could make the arrangements and send the invitations.

It wasn't hard to tell everyone Yami, Joey, Triston, Seto, Mocuba, Mia, Serenity, Duke, or Rebecca, But when Yugi tried to tell Anzu's parents that she had died it was hard to say it because they kept asking questions about the baby.

Yugi tried and tried but then he had been asked so many questions about Mizaro that he couldn't tell them. Then Anzu's parents invited him to come over right away with Mizaro and Anzu. Then they hung up the phone before Yugi could tell them Anzu was dead.

So Yugi took Mizaro out of her crib carefully so she wouldn't wake up but that didn't quite work when he was putting her in her car seat, but at least she didn't cry. She just stared at Yugi and wonder what he was doing.

After he was done putting Mizaro in her car seat he got in the car and drove to where Anzu used to live. When he got there Anzu's parents were standing outside ready to see their Yugi and Anzu with their grandchild but when Yugi finally stopped the car and got out and took Mizaro out of her car seat Anzu's parents got curious. Anzu's mom spoke then her father.

"Where's Anzu?"

"Yes where is she? We asked you to bring her as well."

"Um Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki there is something I have to tell you."

"(Together) Yes what is it?"

"Anzu is um….dead."

Anzu's mom almost fainted, and her dad was about to have a meltdown, but all Yugi did was look down at Mizaro who was fast asleep in his arms. It was quite for a little while until Anzu's dad finally cracked.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Yugi looked up at him and so did Anzu's mom, and Mizaro woke up and looked like she was about to cry because someone ruined her nap. Anzu's mom motioned Yugi to leave because she knew what was going to happen.

Yugi closed the door and was just about to go to his car when the next thing he heard was Anzu's parent's fighting, and he heard it loud and clear.

"THAT BOY IS THE REASON WHY ANZU IS DEAD!"

"NO HE IS NOT. IT WAS JUST HER TIME!"

"WELL IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HER TIME IF SHE DIDN'T GET PREGNANT WITH THAT BOYS CHILD!"

"BUT SHE DID AND YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER THAT!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Yugi ran to the car and quickly put Mizaro in her car seat. The next thing he heard was something breaks and Anzu's dad come outside. Yugi quickly got in the car and drove away from there.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME HERE AGAIN!"

Yugi drove back to his house and put Mizaro back to sleep. He crawled into his bed and curled up into a ball and started crying. When all of a sudden a light flashed.

Yugi quickly got out of bed and shielded his eyes for how bright the light was. When the light cleared he saw shawdee standing in front of him.

"Shadi, what are you doing here? Didn't you die when we were in ancient Egypt?"

"Are you crazy you can't kill a spirit."

"True."

"Anyways I have come to tell that the millennium still exists and I have come to give them back to you."

"But that's impossible. I saw the fall down in to the earth."

"That was only a mere earthquake I finally retrieved all of them out of that hole they fell into. Oh and Yami's name was not the 8th key."

"It wasn't? Then what is?"

"This is."

Shadi gave Yugi 2 items. The millennium puzzle, and necklace that had a white gem in it.

"This gem is the 8th key?"

"Yes and be careful with it. That item is as old as the millennium puzzle."

"So this is the 8th key? Then why don't we put them back in the millennium stone and activate it so that the spirits can go back?"

"Because there is a spirit in there as there was in the millennium puzzle."

"Another soul?"

"Yes. This soul is also very important to the pharaoh. It holds the other half of his memories."

"Other half? You mean we haven't found all the pharaohs past, but how? I thought we did when we went to ancient Egypt."

"You only found the part of him as pharaoh, but there is another part of him that you have not discovered. I have no idea what soul is in there but it does belong to someone."

"Who?"

"It belongs to your daughter of course."

"My daughter? Why my daughter she is only a baby she can't inherit this."

"Oh yes she can and she must."

Then just as he came he disappeared and left all of this on Yugi. The next day Yugi went over to Yami's with Mizaro, and told him everything that happened last night.

"I only regained half of my past."

"Apparently so and the spirit in side this necklace is supposed to help, but I don't know how when it's supposed to be Mizaro's."

"I still have some of my shadow powers maybe I can use them to see some of my past memories."

"Well it's worth a try."

Yami closed his eyes and turned into spirit from and went inside the necklace. Yugi waited for a long time and was curious what was in the necklace. He thought that it was probably like the millennium puzzle, but he wasn't even close.

-Yami's P.O.V-

Everything in the necklace was made of crystal and sparkled like diamonds. While he looked around he noticed that there were crystal orbs floating around him. He looked in to one and saw something. Then the orb surrounded him and showed him a glimpse of his past.

**-Past flashback-**

Yami saw himself but as Atem, but Atem couldn't see him. Instead he ran right though him to a girl who looked almost exactly like Anzu.

"ATEM!" Anna screamed though the child birth

"I'm here Anna don't worry."

Yami saw that the girl called Anna was about to have Atem's child. He didn't know that he had a child. He didn't even know that he got married. He thought he died when he defeated Zork the creator of darkness and all evil.

When the child was born Anna said the name of their daughter and died. Atem looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"At least she's in a better place now."

Yami saw that his past self was no longer a pharaoh anymore. In fact he was now an ordinary person and he finally started a family but lost his wife the same way Yugi did. Yami looked down and closed his eyes.

**-End of Past flashback-**

When Yami opened his eyes again the vision was over and he back in the crystal room again. Then he heard a child crying somewhere. He went to look for the child and soon found it. It was his child from the vision.

The next thing he knew was that he was in his home again holding his daughter in front of Yugi.

"Yami who is the little one?"

"This is the spirit of the necklace."

"A child?"

"Not just a child. This is my daughter, Shizaro."

**Rose: K that's it hoped you liked it. The others are a little busy sleeping so they won't talk for a little while.**

**Everyone else:*snoring***


	8. Raising Mizaro and Shizaro

**Rose: Hey sorry for not updating I was waiting for Tenshi and Akuma to wake up but they haven't yet**

**Tenshi/Akuma:*Yawns* What did we miss?**

**Rose: I stand corrected**

**Tenshi: What happened?**

**Rose: After you ate some ramen noodles you fell asleep for about a week**

**Tenshi: Oh… Wait you ate ramen noodles with us so how long did you sleep?**

**Rose: I didn't why?**

**Akuma: That's odd then why did we fall asleep?**

**Rose: I don't know *hides a bag of sleeping powder behind her back and crosses her fingers***

**Chapter 8 Raising Mizaro and Shizaro **

Yugi was surprised that Yami had a child but then again it also explained a lot of what was going on. Shizaro looked a lot like Mizaro the only difference was her eyes. Instead of Amethyst they were ruby red. They were almost Yami's eye color except Yami's was crimson not ruby.

"Well that explains a lot right Yami?"

"Yes it does. I just can't believe I have a daughter."

"So what does it look like in her millennium item?"

"It's beautiful Yugi. Everything is made of crystal and the way you see into the past is through these crystal orbs that float around everywhere."

"Really? Wow I wish I could see it."

"You might be able to when Mizaro is older but I think the only reason why I was able to go in is because I needed to see part of my past and find Shizaro. I don't think I can go back in there again."

"Well then I guess we will just have to wait until their older in order to find out your past and finish what we started years ago."

"I guess so."

Yugi left Yami's house and went back home to put Mizaro to bed. While Mizaro slept Yugi sat down and looked at her and smiled. While he looked at her he thought about what the necromancer said when he got Anzu.

He understood what he meant by '_she won't be here for long' _but what did he mean he that he would come back for something he was about to possess? He hoped it wasn't Mizaro because she was his only child and he couldn't bear to lose her at all

He would lose all of his sanity if he did. He carefully took her out of her crib and held her in his arms.

"I won't let that necromancer get you Mizaro. I promise."

Then Yugi put her back into her crib and went to sleep. As the years went by Yugi noticed that Mizaro's attitude and personality were a lot like his. She sometimes acts like Anzu but that's only when she needs to do a speech or something like that.

She liked to solve puzzles a lot one time Yugi wanted to test her and see how good she was at solving puzzles one day. So he took apart the millennium puzzle and let her try and solve it. It only took her 3 months in order to solve it.

Once she finished Yugi got her a plush teddy bear that healed a red heart that had the word love on it. When Mizaro got it she squealed with joy. She then grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it tightly.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome Mizaro I thought you'd like it."

Mizaro was 13 in a half years old. She looked a lot like Anzu except her hair was a little shorter and the color of her eyes looked like a sparkling amethyst. The only other difference was her height. Mizaro was small.

While Yugi was 5'5, Mizaro was only 5'3 she will soon be the same height as Yugi in 2 years but then she will stop growing.

Shizaro on the other hand was looking in her orbs seeing her past. She rarely came out unless it was something troublesome so no one really knows what she's like, except Yami. Yami was in the 8th key looking at the orbs with Shizaro.

Yami found an orb that showed him something from his past which kind of sucked for Shizaro.

**-flashback-**

_Yami was bringing home a basket of figs he got from the market._

"_DADDY! DADDY!"_

"_Hey Shizaro how was fishing? Did you catch anything?"_

"_YUP! You want to see?"_

"_Of course."_

_A few moments later Shizaro came in with basket that had 8 fish in it._

"_We have enough fish to last us the entire week."_

"_Wow I didn't know that we had a good fishing place near here."_

"_I'm going to go and get some more okay."_

"_Okay. See you in a bit Shizaro."_

_While Shizaro was getting more fish Yami was making some dinner with some of the fish that Shizaro got when all of a sudden he heard trumpets go off._

"_MAKE WAY FOR THE KING OF EGYPT!"_

_Seto had decided he would make a surprise visit. Now he didn't know about Shizaro at all. The reason why is because when he became the new pharaoh he wasn't quite able to come and visit for a while. So he decided to come now during his free time._

"_Why if it isn't the former Priest."_

"_And if it isn't the former pharaoh."_

_They smile and laugh at the joke that they had made._

"_So what brings you here ,cousin?" Yami asks_

"_Nothing much but it is important." Seto responds_

"_So what is it?"_

"_I can't be the pharaoh anymore. I'm sorry but I have to give the throne back to you."_

"_Why? You are my cousin, and I see no reason why can't you be pharaoh." Yami __concurs_

"_Because I have no heir to the throne and it's been years since I became pharaoh and the women I loved is long gone." Seto answers sadly_

"_I'm so sorry about your lost but why me? Isn't there another heir? I like living like this." Yami replies_

"_I'm afraid not pharaoh, for you see you gave the throne to me and if I am not able to take on the throne anymore then it goes back to you."_

_Then all of a sudden Shizaro came in with basket full of fish_

"_Daddy! Daddy! Look at how many-…"_

"_Hold on Shizaro before you show me how many fish you caught I want you to meet your uncle."_

"_UNCLE?! Wait when did I become an uncle?"_

"_14 years ago that's when."_

"_Oh well in that case you should have been back on your throne 14 years ago so let's go. Oh and before you try to say no I'm afraid you don't have a choice pharaoh. Sorry."_

**-End of flashback-**

**Rose: That's it so what did you think about the way I ended it?**

**Tenshi/Akuma: You ended it with a flashback… Really**

**Rose: Yup.**

**Tenshi: Also, i apologize but Rose apparently is using the names from japan not Ancient Egypt**

**Akuma: Review please **

**Tenshi and Rose: *looks at Akuma strangely* Ja! **


	9. Transformation

**Akuma: Hey Rose what's this?* holds the bag of sleeping powder***

**Rose: I don't know why?**

**Tenshi: Because we found it in your room that's why.**

**Rose: So I still don't know what it is.**

**Akuma: Oh really.*opens the bag and holds it in front of Rose's face***

**Rose:*Falls down to the floor and sleeps* go adn baet the drak majin gril. Thas gme.**

**Tenshi/Akuma: What did she say?**

**(Translation: Go and beat the dark magician girl. That's game.)**

**Chapter 9, transformation**

After Yami had finished the vison he gave the orb to Shizaro. She didn't like it that much.

"Why did you have to go back and be pharaoh again? I thought we were having a great life." Shizaro asked, agitated.

"I didn't remember. Seto had the conversation with me and everything." Yami answers

"I wasn't there for that, remember. The orbs show us what happens to us. I can't see what happens to you." Shizaro counters

"So you didn't hear anything?" Yami questions

"No I was outside catching fish, remember."

"Yes I remember. All right I'll tell you."

A few moments later Yami told Shizaro his part of the story.

"So you didn't have a choice because Uncle Seto had no heir?" Shizaro asked

"Yes and since I had you the line of the pharaoh went back to me, and you became the princess of Egypt."

"I see. I just wish we were able to stay at our old house."

"Me to Shizaro, Me to."

Yami gave his a daughter a hug and smiled. Shizaro smiled back and was about to say something when all of a sudden the room they were in started changing.

The floors and walls turned to gold. Then most of the orbs turned from a white crystal to opal and blue Sapphire. A few of the orbs stayed a crystal white.

"Daddy what happened?"

"I don't know lets go to Yugi and Mizaro."

"Okay."

Before they left Mizaro was just waking up when she looked in the mirror to brush her teeth when all of a sudden the necklace started glowing so bright that Yugi came in and had to shield his eyes.

"Mizaro what's going on?"

"I don't know."

When the light went away the necklace had changed form. It wasn't just a crystal anymore. It became a gold chain that linked to another in the middle and it had blue Sapphires, opals, and white crystals on it.

"Daddy what happened? Why did the millennium key change form?"

"Yami and Shizaro must have seen something big from their past lives."

Then while they started eating their breakfast Yami and Shizaro came out of the millennium key and told them everything.

"So you're a pharaoh again because Seto didn't have a single heir to the throne. Wait wasn't he dating that girl with the white hair?"

"Unfortunately she died a couple years ago and I guess she didn't have any children before she died."

"Oh so you didn't have a choice now did you."

"Nope."

"So before the millennium changed its form that was probably what was left of it. So when you found out the memory it changed into its true form."

"I guess so. Hey Mizaro aren't you supposed to be going to school?"

"OH NO I'M LATE!"

Mizaro quickly ran up to her room and got dressed and brushed her hair.

"LOVE YOU DAD SEE YOU LATER BYE!"

"Bye Mizaro see you when you get home."

"Well I guess Shizaro and I will go and look in to a few more orbs."

"All right I'll just be busy in the store so see you guys later."

"Shizaro go on without me there's something I have to do okay."

"Okay see later dad."

"Hey Yugi there's something I need to tell you but I just don't know how to say it."

"Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I know but..."

Yami was silent for a few moments

"Screw it."

Yami ran to Yugi and kissed him.

**Rose: THAT'S IT!**

**Yami/ Yugi: Why did you have to stop it there?**

**Rose: Because Akuma and Tenshi used sleep powder on me so I'm leaving it there *glares at the angel and demon***

**Akuma: How did you…**

**Tenshi: *yells before disappearing* REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yugi/Yami: Hey guys,**

**Rose: Hey. How have u guys been?**

**Yami/Yugi: Good.**

**Rose: Well that's good anyways I have a guessing game for u guys who are reading this. My sister and I and a bunch of others are the characters in my story. I want you to guess which one we are at the end of this chapter in your review.**

**I will tell you which is which next chapter okay. At the end of this chapter I will give names to guess who is who**

**Yami/Yugi:*Look at each other* this is going to be funny.**

**Chapter 10, Old friends become something more, and meeting new friends**

Mizaro made it to school just in time because the teacher was a bit busy in a meeting and forgot to hire a substitute teacher. A few minutes later after Mizaro got to school the teacher came in with a few new students.

One was a pale white haired girl who had dark brown eyes came up and said her name.

"Hi. My name is Kanoma **(A/N Kanoma is pronounced Ka-No-May)** Bakura. Nice to meet you all."

Then another girl who had really tan skin with blond hair and lavender eyes came and said her name.

"Hi. My name is Ren Ishtar. Pleasure to be here."

Another girl came up with pale skin, black hair, and dark blue eyes came.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kisara Kaiba."

Then a boy with pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes came.

"Hi. My name is Gavin Wheeler."

Then another boy also with Pale skin, with red hair came up.

"Hi. I'm Brandon Taylor."

Then they all went and took their seats. Mizaro was surprised that every new student was her cousin. This was the first time she ever met them. All she knew about them was that Kanoma was in London, Ren was somewhere in Egypt,

Kisara was being homeschooled and was working with her dad in the family business; Gavin was in California as well as Brandon. She never expected she would meet them here at school.

A few hours later when the lunch bell rang Gavin went over to Mizaro's desk to ask a question.

"Hey are you okay?"

"What?"

Mizaro hardly spoke to anyone because she thought no one liked her at all. So talking to someone even if it was her own cousin was a little hard.

"I said are you okay?"

"Ya fine, why?"

"Well you looked a little shocked when you saw me and my cousins come in this morning."

"Oh that it's nothing."

"If you say so hey by the way what's your name?"

"Mizaro. Mizaro Muto."

Then Gavin froze.

"Y-Y-YOURE MIZARO!"

"Yes."

Then Gavin ran out of the room and told everyone what happened.

"So we have another cousin going to school here?" Kisara asked

"Yea and she is very very quite and is also a pipsqueak." Gavin snickered

"GAVIN! JUST BECAUSE SHE IS SHORT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PICK ON HER!" Ren yelled. Then hit Gavin on the head.

"Was that supposed to hurt Ren?" Gavin asks, rubbing his head

"YES!"

"Um… sorry to interrupt…" Mizaro said as she walked in.

"Oh no you're not interrupting anything just Gavin and Ren fighting that's all." Kisara informed.

Okay um… I guess Gavin told you about me already?"

"Yes. Nice to finally meet you Mizaro Muto."

"DAUGHTER OF THE KING OF GAMES!" Gavin yelled.

Then after that Gavin got hit on the head again by Ren and a few other times when he was being an idiot. They talked to each other and watched Gavin and Ren fight for a while. Then they became friends.

While Mizaro was getting to know her cousins and actually making friends, Yami had just kissed Yugi. Not getting a response, Yami began to pull away. Yugi, just coming out of his shock, realized he didn't respond. Just as Yami was pulling away, Yugi quickly pulled Yami closer and kissed him back. Widening his eyes in shock, Yami quickly succumbs to the kiss and places his hands on Yugi's waist, pulling him closer.

"I see you feel the same way." Yami says to a blushing Yugi.

"Well you see um… I have kind of liked you for a long time… I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way…"

"Yugi…."

They both look at each other without knowing what to say Yami was so confused but then again glad that Yugi felt the same way for him.

'I wonder how long he has felt this way for me? Yami thought

Yugi heard his thought because of their bond that they've had ever since high school

"Ever since Anzu died." Yugi said

"What…"

"I heard your thought and you were curious when I started liking you so ever since Anzu died."

"Oh. Well, then I was not expecting that."

**Rose: OKAY DONE NOW BACK TO THE GAME!**

**ALLRIGHT YOU HAVE ME, SHAE, CASS, KAYLA, AMBER, BRANDON, GAVIN, ERICA, AND CHEAYNNE TO MATCH THE CHARECTERS TO!**

**HAVE FUN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose: ALL RIGHT LETS FINESH THIS GAME UP**

**Yami/Yugi:*kissing***

**Rose: HEY! WERE BACK STOP MAKING OUT ALREADY! '**_**Sheesh I didn't think they would go this fast but then again it's been 14 years so it kind of makes sense. Great now I'm curi-' **_

**Yami: Already can't we have 5 more minutes more?**

**Yugi: PLEASE!**

**Rose: Fine I'll give you 2 till the end of this chapter. Sorry guys I guess we will have to start at the end of this chapter because these 2 are supposed to participate in the game not be all up on one another.**

**Tenshi: Don't worry they'll stop eventually.**

**Rose: Thanks for the tip. Anyways here's chapter 11 enjoy.**

_**Chapter 11, Yami's family secret**_

Yami was still a little shocked about what happened just a little bit ago. 'I can't believe Yugi has liked me ever since Anzu died. I mean not that it wrong but why didn't he tell me anything? It would have been nice to know.'

Yugi heard Yami's thoughts again. "I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't like me and would turn me away. Right before Yami could say something else there was a loud crash in the dining room.

"Shit, SHIZARO!"

Shizaro was coughing like crazy "What the hell –cough- was that –cough-."

'**Fuck why did it have to start at a time like this. Great now I have to go through this again but this time** its going to be worse. Especially trying to get her to control it great.'

Then Yugi budded in again because Yami was having trouble hiding his thoughts for some odd reason. "Control what?"

"Huh? Oh its nothing of your concern its just well um….."

"What?"

"If I tell you promise me that you won't tell anyone else. You can tell Mizaro but that's it no one else."

"Okay fine if it's that bad I won't tell anyone but Mizaro just in case it that serious I promise."

"Okay then um well this is basically my family's secret."

"Your family had a secret?"

"Yes now what my family's secret is not really a good one. Whenever there was a pharaoh who has been a pharaoh for many years and has had a son or daughter he will get a gift from the Egyptian god Ra."

"What type of gift?"

"The gift is magic."

"Magic? Wait your meaning to tell me that you have magic but you were only pharaoh for a few days before you left and became a peasant. And you have only started being the pharaoh again a few minutes ago so how do you have magic?"

"I have magic because of my father it is passed down through blood line. My father ruled over Egypt until he died which was 8 days after my 18th year of living. He had been pharaoh 5 years before I was born which makes a total of 23 years of being pharaoh which is more than enough time to get the gift of magic."

"So is that why you can conger up the shadow realm and open other peoples mind?"

"No that's from the millennium items I haven't really shown you my magic yet because I have learned to control it, but I need to help Shizaro control it and soon I will have to help you, and Mizaro control it to, because you and Mizaro are the same as Shizaro and I and your powers are already starting to show."

"What do you mean by that I'm completely normal except with all the millennium items and that stuff. I can't possibly have any type of magic."

"Then explain to me how you solved the millennium puzzle, and how you look almost exactly like me, and how you can talk to duel spirits shall I go on?"

"But….You….I…..forget it."

"Confused aren't you. Don't worry you'll get over it."

"At least I'm not as confused as Shizaro is and as Mizaro will be."

Yami and Yugi took a glance at a very confused Shizaro. Yami was just about to explain everything to her when the phone rang.

Yugi hopped out of his seat "I've got it's probably Mizaro needing an answer to a question about duel monsters that I haven't taught her yet."

It was indeed Mizaro and she did have a question but it was not about duel monsters not even close.

Yugi picked up the phone "Hello this is the kame game shop how may I help you?"

"Hey dad it's me."

"Hey Mizaro what's up do you need any help with your dueling skills?"

"No I just wanted to tell you that I finally made some friends and you won't believe who they are."

"That's great so who are they?"

"The cousin's that's who and they just transferred here in to the school."

"Really they came back to Japan?"

"Yup. Hey is it okay if they come over after school I want Shizaro to meet them."

"Yea that's fine see you when you get home okay."

"OKAY! Thanks dad see you later bye. Love you."

"Love you to Mizaro."

Just as Yugi hung up the phone Joey, Mia, Seto, Ishizu, Triston, Serenity, Duke, and Miho all walked into the shop.

"Welcome to th-…. Joey, Mia, Seto, Ishizu, Triston, Serenity, Duke, Miho what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to say hello to an old friend and his daughter." Joey smirked after his little sentence.

"Well how have you guys been its been such a long time since I last saw you guys. Except for you Kiba I see you a lot on T.V."

"Joey and I have been in California with our son Gavin." Mia smiled

"Nice and Joey I see that you're a player to now." Yugi smirked as he used the exact tone of voice and the exact sentence Joey had used when Anzu became pregnant with Mizaro.

"So what I don care as long as I am wit Mia I'm happy. " Joey said smiling at Mia

"What about you Seto? How are you and Ishizu?" Yugi asked

"Were great. "They both said.

"Kisara is our daughter and she is always trying to help Seto in his work." Ishizu said with a smile.

"So I our little Brandon. He keeps trying to fix his dads old bike and stuff like that." Serenity said with a smile.

"It's obvious that your happy together right you two." Yugi smiled looking at a smiling Duke a blushing Miho.

They all continued to talk until Mizaro came home with all her new friends. Then they all talked about them and so on and so on. After everyone left Yugi told Mizaro the family secret and she was so confused but soon understood.' This is going to be a very difficult week so lets make the best of it.' Mizaro thought right after she heard another crash from Shizaro's power erupting again.

**Rose: Ok that's it now Back to the game I don't really need to tell you because I made it super easy on you. Its all in the exact same order as the names are and everything which means all you have to do is look at the last chapter and you will know and yes im Mizaro. That's why I changed my screen name.**

**SO YAY GAMES DONE IM TIRED IVE GOT CHOIR TOMARROW SO GOOD NIGHT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mizaro: Hey guys I changed my name to my character so I'm no longer Rose. I'm telling you this so that way you guys won't be confused okay. Okay great now lets get to the next chapter **

**By the way where is everyone they all left last chapter I wonder where they went?**

**Yugi:*comes through the door along with Tenshi and Akuma and all the other characters holding ramen noodles* Hey were back Mizaro. We just went to get ramen noodles.**

**Mizaro: 'speak of the devil and you shall receive as the saying goes.' Hey daddy welcome home and why did you buy so many ramen noodles? (Yes Yugi is my father haven't you been reading the story? XD.)**

**Yugi: because um…..I really don't know actually.**

**Mizaro: O well hey when am I going to get my dueling lessons?**

**Yugi: After we learn how to control your powers.**

**Mizaro: Okay…. Um when will that be for a question?**

**Yugi: Depends really it might take a while.**

**Mizaro: Okay. Anyways let's get to the next chapter shall we and by the way I have only been getting reviews for chaos twin of destruction so after this chapter I won't type up the next one until I get at least 4 or 5 reviews okay.**

**Everyone else: REVIEW PLEASE! DON'T MAKE HER DO THIS BECAUSE IF SHE DOSENT GET 4 OR 5 REVIEWS SHE WONT TYPE UNTIL SHE DOES AND IT MIGHT BE A MONTH IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW MABEY EVEN 2 UNTIL SHE WILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 12, Shizaro's training and Yugi's training**

Yami and Shizaro went back home to their apartment to get some rest for tomorrow so that way they would have enough energy to start Shizaro's training. Yugi and Mizaro stayed up for a little while longer because it was a Friday and their favorite anime T.V. show was on.

Actually let me rephrase that it was anime night because Friday nights were the only nights when you could watch as much anime as you want on every channel. So they watched basically all their favorite anime shows.

They watch vampire night first, and then Naruto, then Bleach, then cowboy beep bop, Sailor moon (because that was Mizaro's favorite one as well as a few others), Clanned after life, and full metal alchemist which was both of their favorites.

They both went to bed at 3:00 in the morning and woke up at about 10 to 11 to a very worn out Shizaro and a very exhausted Yami.

"Sheesh guys what have you 2 been doing all morning while we've been asleep?" Yugi said in curiosity.

"Spells….-huff-…Lots and lots of spells….-pant-." Yami said out of breath.

"How many have you done?" Mizaro asked Shizaro.

"5 I think I don't really know." Shizaro said looking about ready to tip over.

"You're kidding right? I didn't think that 5 spells would were you out this much." Mizaro said shocked.

"Oh you just wait until you get your powers then you'll know how I feel." Shizaro said with basically the last bit of energy she had left from all the spells and started falling to the floor.

"Whoa carful there sparky lets get you some rest so that way you don't look like you don't look like your drunk okay." Yami said to Shizaro as she slowly regained a bit of conscious to and looked up at her father.

"Okay dad."

Yugi and Mizaro looked at each other in puzzlement.

"I feel so sorry for you dad you're going to get real tired real quick." Mizaro said with a very nervous expression on her face.

"Ya I know, but at least I'll probably stay up longer than Shizaro I think."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've had my powers for I couple years now and I have a little bit more control and knowledge of magic now that I think of it. In fact I've had this power since before you were born because I've been able to talk to sprits and stuff like that with my dueling since I met Yami." Yugi said with a smile on his face.

"Oh that makes sense."

"All right Shizaro is upstairs in the guest room fast asleep and won't wake up for a little while now let's get started on your training Yugi." Yami said as he walked in to the room.

"All right so what spell am I going to do first Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Same thing as Shizaro. Healing."

"Healing. Healing what?"

"My hand of course. Shizaro tried very hard and got halfway with the cut so all you have to do is the rest okay."

"Okay I guess."

Yami held out his hand and in no time flat Yugi put his hand on the cut and it healed instantly.

"Wow that was easy." Yugi said very pleased.

"Of course it was it's the easiest thing to do in magic." Yami said to now a disappointed Yugi.

"Thanks for running the moment Yami." Yugi mumbled.

"What it's true there's no reason you should be angry."

"Well it was my first spell and I did in no time flat and you have to ruin the moment by saying that it's the easiest spell to do in magic how do you think I would react."

"Yugi I think your overreacting a bit. It just one sp-"

"Yes it is just a spell but it my first spell that I've ever done."

"Dad calm down I don't think I would call that a spell because you didn't have to say any words or enchantments at all so that's probably the reason why it's the most easiest spell to do. Stop being so paranoid about it."

"Mizaro what are you-"

Yugi got caught in a surprise kiss from Yami and Yami didn't pull away until after Yugi had calmed down and shut up about it.

When Yugi finally did calm down and shut about it yami pulled away slowly but that wasn't a very good idea, because then he accidentally took some of Yugi's energy away with a new spell that he learned and couldn't quite control fully.

Then Yugi fell into his arms fast asleep.

"YAMI WHAT DID YOU DO!" Said a very shocked Mizaro.

"Nothing I just kissed him. I think it's because of this new spell I learned a little while ago I cant fully control it yet so it must have affected him." Said a very confused Yami.

"WELL DO SOMETHING YOU CANT HOLD HIM FOREVER!"

"Calm down. Don't worry I'll just put him in his bed and let him sleep. I need to rest to and since you're the only one who doesn't you get to work today okay. Okay bye."

"WAIT! WHY DO I HA-"

And right before she could finish her sentence yami teleported to Yugi's bedroom. And called down to Mizaro.

"GOOD LUCK MIZARO DON'T DELAY ANY TIME FOR ANY OF THE CUSTOMERS!"

'Great just what I need on a Saturday' Mizaro thought as she opened the game store to start off her day.

Yami put Yugi in his bed and lied down in it with him. He held Yugi close and didn't want to let go. Yugi felt weak from what had happened but while Yami was holding him he felt his energy slowly coming back to him. Yami had closed his eyes to get some rest when Yugi suddenly opened his eyes and looked right at yami.

They both started at each other for a little bit. Both of them smiling at each other. Then Yugi kissed yami and didn't really care if his energy went away he always got the same amount of energy back when yami held him. They didn't pull away at all this time because Yami had just ran out of energy along with Yugi.

So they both closed their eyes and fell asleep kissing each other.

**Mizaro: Done.*helps a customer in the game shop* Thank you for doing business with us come again soon. Whew now that that's all done lets close up and check on the others and see how their doing.*closes the shop and heads upstairs and knocks on Shizaro's door first.* **

**Shizaro you up?* opens the door to a sleeping Shizaro who doesn't make a sound at all* Okay I guess not. * walks over to her dads bedroom and knocks on his door* Dad You up? *She didn't need to open the door to see if he was asleep or not he would always answer her if he was awake.**

**She heard a fain moan and opened the door to see Yami and Yugi asleep with their lips locked. She quickly closed the door before either one of them woke up.* Okay then um I'm going to go and watch some T.V. now while I wait for them to wake up. See you later and remember I won't type up the next chapter if I don't get a least 4 to 5 reviews'.**

**Tenshi: She's serious guys don't tempt her.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mizaro: Hey sorry about the long wait this chapter is mostly written by Tenshi and I guess you guys know why. If you don't well remember in the chapter the honeymoon and there was a part when Yugi and Anzu did it.**

**Well then you should remember at the end of the chapter that I stink at writing smut. So I get my older sister Tenshi to do it or her other half Akuma. Well guess what most of this chapter is a lemon and you already know who is with whom.**

**Tenshi: Yup and I'm so glad that their isn't any more Peachshipping.**

**Mizaro: Um Tenshi. Peachshipping isn't over remember the past memories. Anzu is in a few of them by the way you will see Atem get mad when Priest Seto call Anna Teana because that is what her ruling name is as the Pharaohs wife because that was basically her maiden name. **

**Egyptian women do not tell their real name or show their face until the wedding. Or basically until the Egyptian priest says you may kiss the bride or your are now husband and wife or however they say it in Egypt.**

**Tenshi: FUCK IF THERE IS ANY LEMON WITH THOSE 2 IN THE PAT YOUR ONE YOUR OWN GOT THAT!**

**Mizaro: Got it. Anyways here is chapter 12 ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12, Burning Love**

Yami awoke in a place that was dark and cold. 'I thought I was in bed with Yugi? What is this place? When did I get here? Is this a dream?' Yami thought to himself. He remembered that he passed out when Yugi kissed him.

He guessed that it was probably a dream then. Then he saw Yugi on the ground with chains on him.

"YUGI!"

Yugi didn't move he was fast asleep and nothing was able to wake him up. Yami tried to move closer to him but Yugi's body kept moving farther and farther away from him with every step he took. Then he realized that he was also wearing chains on his wrist and ankles.

He quickly took them off with a spell. But even still Yugi's body kept moving farther and farther away until suddenly Yugi's body was still. Finally Yami made it to him and smiled that Yugi was okay. He took the chains off of Yugi with the same spell that he used or his chains.

Then he saw something above him. It was an orb. It was exactly like one of the orbs he would find in the eighth key. He held Yugi in his arms and looked into it. This was a very old orb that he would only in his dreams he guessed because this one had Anzu's past self-Anna in it.

This orb showed the day they first met.

**-Flashback-**

It was late in the afternoon and the day was very hot because of the sun. Yami was walking in town with a few things with him. He had just left the palace and put priest Seto in charge of Egypt. The only things he took with him were 8000 coins (which is only a quarter of gold coins silver coins and bronze coins he had in the palace.), some food and some water.

While he was walking he ran in to a girl who had a veil covering her face.

"Oh I am sorry madam" Yami said and then realized that she dropped a few things.

He bent down and picked them up for her "Here are your things that you dropped." All Yami could see were her eyes staring at him. They were a beautiful blue. They looked like the color of the sea that sparkled when the sun hit it.

"Thank you very much sir." The girl said to him with a kind reassuring voice. "Um excuse me for asking but aren't you Atem the king of Egypt?"

"Yes I was but I handed the throne over to my cousin Seto."

"Oh but you are Atem though?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm sorry if I wasted your time Atem thank you for helping me pick up my things." And with that she started to walk off but only for Atem to grab her arm and when he did their was a sudden burst of electricity.

"You didn't waste my time I actually want to talk to you more if that is alright with you?"

Her eyes filled with glee and she said "that will be just fine with me."

Then they walked down town together and talked and talked until the sun started to set. They both smiled.

"Hey all this time we have been talking and you haven't told me your name." Atem said with curiosity.

"Oh how silly of me. My maiden name is Teana I can't tell you my real name because you are just a friend. It's my family's tradition."

"That's fine but I want to ask you a question before the sun sets completely."

"Okay then so what is it Atem?"

"Well since we haven't eaten since lunch maybe you can come with me for dinner?"

"I'd love to Atem."

So Atem took Teana to dinner and they laughed and laughed and talked for the rest of the evening.

"Hey Teana can ask you something?"

"Yea sure."

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend if it is alright with you."

"I thought we were already dating when you took me out to dinner Atem so that means of course."

They were dating for months. Then Atem finally asked Teana to marry her with the blessing of the Pharaoh of course because all weddings have to be blessed by the pharaoh. Then Teana finally reviled her face to Atem and her name.

They bought a house together and Anna learned that Atem had magic because he told her. One night he had learned a new spell that drains the energy from his enemy's. Then later that night Atem wanted to have some fun with Anna.

She lasted most of the night with her energy. She had a lot of fun that night with Atem, but then they both passed out because they had no energy left to do anything more.

But a few months later Anna wasn't feeling to well. She kept throwing up. Atem had called a priest to see what sickness she had. The priest smiled at both of them, and told them that they were going to have a child. Atem and Anna were filled with glee.

When it came time for the baby to come Atem hadn't controlled his power yet so when Anna gave birth Atem accidentally drained all of her energy before she died. Then right when she died he could finally control it because the one you love must die of natural causes in order to control it. when she told him the name before she died it was muffled and sounded like Shizaro only Yami knew that wasn't her real name.

He even told Yugi, Mizaro, and Shizaro this. Now Shizaro is trying to find out her real name so that way she can be called the name that her mother gave her.

Then the dream/ memory ended

**End of flashback**

**chapter done**

**Mizaro: THEIR NOW I KNOW HOW YOU FELT CASSIE WHEN YOU HAD TO TYPE UP THE LEMON BETWEEN ANZU AND YUGI!**

**Tenshi/Akuma: As the saying goes karmas a bitch. Please review so that way you can see what happens next. **

**Akuma:...and that was such a fail XD idc anymore. you are NEVER typing lemons again!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mizaro: Hey guys I have some bad news to say. My report card is coming in on Thursday and if I have anything unde get my computer taken away until I get my grades up or until my next report comes in and if those grades are also unde won't get my computer back. Instead I'll get my mp3 takin away as well. SO don't expect me to type up chapter 15 for a while because I have a C in science and in my Pre A.P class. So sorry but I'm able to type this chapter up but its probably going to be short. Sorry everyone.**

**Tenshi: Same with me but I'll have my Phone so I'll still be able to do fanfiction so HAHA!**

**Mizaro: Meanie.**

**Yugi: Don't worry Mizaro. Will still be there for you though. **

**Mizaro: Ya I know. Anyways here is chapter 14. Enjoy this it's going to be sad.**

**Chapter 14, Mizaro's first duel**

While Yugi and yami were having fun they woke up Shizaro, and it wasn't pretty. Shizaro just flew the door open and ran down stairs causing things to float in the air. When she got down stairs and sat down and was blocked out the noises Yugi and Yami were making because of the T.V.

Then everything floated back to their little places that they belonged. Mizaro and Shizaro watched for a long time until Yami and Yugi both came down in their clothes. So Mizaro turned down the T.V.

"How was the day at the shop Mizaro?" Yami asked when he saw her sitting at the couch watching the T.V. in her pj's.

"Fine. Slow but fine." Mizaro mumbled.

"That's good." Yami said happily

"Hey what time is it for a question?" Yugi asked

"7:47." Mizaro answered back.

"Well than I guess it's the perfect time to teach you how to duel." Yugi and Yami said with smiles growing on their faces.

"REALLY!" Shizaro and Mizaro both cheered for joy when their parents said yup. They turned off the T.V. and got started.

It wasn't long before they beat Yugi and Yami with their own decks that they made. Then they went to domino city on Saturday to duel.

They found someone who wanted to duel them but he wore a mask and had a hood up. They didn't think they should duel him at first but what's the worst that could happen. Mizaro let Shizaro take control cause she wanted to duel first.

Well that was a big mistake. Shizaro had almost won the duel but that's when the stranger unmasked himself. He was the Necromancer and he had just drawn a special card of his known as the black night.

"_Now it's my turn and the end of this game for I have sealed your fate. I play BLACK NIGHT. And I use his special ability. If my opponent has more life points than me well I get to attack them directly with corruption arrow. And that wipes out the rest of their life points. SAY GOODBYE!" _ The necromancer smiled with an evil smile.

"But that's not fair. I have 2000 life points left and that card only has 120-" Shizaro was stopped when the arrow from black night hit her right in the chest.

The pain felt so real like there was an actual arrow in her. The pain was to much and so she fell and the necromancer caught her.

"_I warned you boy. That I would take something that you would soon possess."_

**Mizaro: DONE! Told u it was short anyways please review um and I will type you the next chapter as soon as I get my computer back.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yugi: Hey guys um Mizaro is well grounded from her computer but we did find the next chapter to the story. Oh and she did say to tell you guys that this is a short chapter as well and that she will try to sneak you guys the other chapters when she can so enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 NO NO NO!**

Yugi was about to have a meltdown when the necromancer revealed himself, and now he was about to lose Mizaro. His own daughter and there was nothing he could do about it.

'This can't be happening.' Yugi thought and couldn't stop thinking that. 'Why does he have to take her away from me? Wasn't taking Anzu enough?'

Yami heard Yugi's thoughts and felt the same way. Mizaro couldn't go back into her body without Shizaro helping her because she didn't have her powers yet.

So when Shizaro disappeared so did Mizaro. The necromancer left as soon as he got what he came for. Then yami did the only thing he could do to comfort his love. Which was giving him a hu and aa kiss on the fore head.

"We will find them Yugi. No matter what we have to do we will find them."

"I hope your right Yami because if we don't then I am blaming it on me because its my fault for her getting taken away."

"No Yugi its not just your fault its mine as well so don't blame yourself."

Then they both started crying. The necromancer was watching them from a crystal ball in his room. Then he looked at Mizaro.

"_DARK YAMI, DARK Yugi!"_

Both say at the same time. "_Yes necromancer?"_

"_Take that piece of light out of my sight and do whatever it takes to make her go dark."_

"_And what about her?"_ Dark Yami asked pointing at Shizaro.

"_Don't worry I have shot her a corruption arrow she will be dark soon. NOW GO!_

**Yugi: that's all she had guys sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mizaro: HEY GOOD NEWS! IM ABLE TO TYPE UP THIS CHAPTER YAY! (Kind of) Anyways I was about to type up chapter 15 except I learned that my dad typed it up even though I was quite finished with it yet. But it still worked out because it looks like a cliffhanger doesn't it.**

**Yugi: Sorry guys she had grabbed her journal that she writes all her fanfiction chapters in after this morning after I posted it and everything. She finished writing it at school.**

**Mizaro: Anyways as I was saying the next part of chapter 15 is actually chapter 16 (confusing right). Anyways this half is supposed to be the beginning of my torture so ya this is going to suck for me. Anyways enjoy.**

**Chapter 16 (part 2 of 15) the beginning of torment**

Mizaro slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt real badly, and she had no idea where she was at all. She had chains on her wrist that were attached to a wall, and she looked like she was in a basement.

'Great first I'm watching Shizaro duel and now I'm here that's just great.' Mizaro thought inside her head 'Wait a minute where's Shizaro?'

"HELLO! CAN ANYONE HERE ME?!"

She heard nothing for a while. Then there was a sudden sound that made here jump. It sounded like footsteps moving toward her direction.

"WHO'S THERE?!" She said with a little fright in her voice.

"_You will learn soon Mizaro." _Dark Yugi and Dark Yami say together hiding in the shadows

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"_As we said you will learn soon Mizaro but first let's begin our little game we like to call torment." _

Then all of a sudden there were chains on her ankles and started pulling outward as well as the chains on her arms. Then her body slowly lifted into the air as the chains pulled on her limbs like they were going to tear her apart.

Mizaro didn't cry because she knew better but she let out a low grunt and looked down for a few moments. Then looked back up just in time to see a knife being pulled out by the people who kept her hostage that hid in the shadows.

Dark Yami was the one who had the knife and went to Mizaro and cut her arms and legs and wrote a message on her chest saying _"Join us or die."_

Mizaro screamed at what was being done to her. Then another shadowy figure stepped toward her.

"_Let me show you something that I think you will just love to see."_

The room started spinning and then showed an image of Yugi, Yami, and Shizaro.

"Oh look who got herself caught by criminals. If she had her powers she could have easily gotten away from them with a flick of her finger." Shizaro gloated

"Honestly Yugi I don't know why she is still living with us at all. I mean were the one with the magic and she doesn't have a single drop of magic why don't you just get rid of her already?" Yami said like she was actually their in front of him.

"Actually I'm quite glad that the necromancer got her I mean she is the only memory I have left of Anzu but she is stupid and naïve. I only kept watch on her so that way she would not be a thorn in my side but she still is by being what she is.

I mean why should I care about something that isn't really something to care about. Anzu is gone and that's that. So I don't have to live up to her words anymore. I don't even know why I fell in love with Anzu and had Mizaro with her.

Mizaro was just a mistake anyways. Anzu wasn't supposed to get pregnant at all because we weren't even married for even a year. And she had already become pregnant with Mizaro." Yugi said coldly.

Then the room started to spin again. Mizaro was back in the room. Her chains loosened and she fell to the ground. Then the 2 shadows disappeared. The image kept on playing through her mind and the words "Just a mistake" played over and over in her mind as well.

Then she couldn't hold the tears back anymore and so she cried, and said

"_J-Just a-a-a m-m-m-m-is-t-t-take."_

**Mizaro: Done. I was really dark in this chapter.**

**Tenshi: You got that right.**

**Mizaro: By the way that was only a vision it was not real Yugi didn't actually say that about his own daughter. Neither did yami or Shizaro. Anyways please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Anzu's spirit: Hey guys nice to meet you all. I will be typing up this chapter for Mizaro.**

**Yugi:*walks into the room but cant see Anzu* Hey um guys who left the computer on?**

**Yami:*who can sense Anzu in the room shouts to Yugi* Don't turn it off I'm going to be on it in a little bit**

**Yugi: Okay thanks for telling me. Oh and type up Mizaro's next chapter while you're at it okay she needs to update it.**

**Anzu's spirit: Yami if you can hear me thank you.**

**Chapter 17, mother and daughter meet**

Mizaro finally stopped crying and decided to do the only magical thing she could do, and that was pulling out her memories and look at them. She only pulled out the good ones though never the bad.

She looked at a memory that she had never seen before. The day she got this memory was the day she was born. So she looked into it to see what it was.

**-Memory-**

When she was in the memory she saw 2 people her dad and someone sitting next to him. It was a girl with brown hair who looked a lot like her except for the eye color and the hair length. Her eye color was a beautiful blue (it kind of looked like the color of the shining sea in Mizaro's mind), and her hair was down to her neck.

As for Mizaro's she had hers very short that it was only to her ears and she a small part of her hair cover her eye because it looked cool.

Anyways she looked at the stranger sitting next to her dad. Her dad was looking at her in worry. The stranger looked back him and smiled. Mizaro's dad smiled back and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Anzu? Are you all right?" Mizaro's dad said

'Anzu? I've heard of that name before but from where?' Mizaro thought as she looked at her dad and the person he called Anzu.

"No not really I feel so weak and cold" said Anzu she didn't look to well either .

Mizaro's dad wrapped his arm around Anzu, and Anzu put a hand around Mizaro's younger self and smiled.

Then Mizaro's dad asked the most bizarre question ever.

"Anzu what name did you pick for her?"

Now Mizaro was freaking out. 'He has only asked that question to my mom wait could that be my mother. Dad did say she died the day I was born but I didn't know that he had a conversation before she died.

All I knew was that she told him my name and then well died.' While Mizaro was having her mental breakdown she missed most of the conversation.

When she got control of herself again her parents had their last kiss right when the girl Anzu A.K.A Mizaro's mom died.

She saw her dad pull away and move his other hand around Mizaro's smaller self and cried.

"Goodbye Anzu. I love you."

**-End of Memory-**

When Mizaro got out of the memory she put all the others back into her mind and cried.

"Don't cry Mizaro. It was a long time ago you don't have to cry for me." Anzu said appearing out of nowhere.

"M-M-Mommy…..H-How a-are y-y-you here?" Mizaro asked trying to stop crying so she could see her mom clearly.

"I've always been with you I never left. When you saw that memory you were able to see me again and I will stay with you as long as you want." Anzu answered sitting down next Mizaro on the floor in the place where Mizaro is kept prisoner.

Mizaro finally got control over herself again. "Can dad see you or is it just me?"

"Just you, but I'm pretty sure Yami can tell if I'm around or not."

But Mizaro couldn't hold back anymore and gave her mom a great big hug and started crying again and Anzu did the same thing.

Mizaro finally got to meet her mom but no one else can meet her or see her except her. So Mizaro and Anzu cried until the pain and grief they had for 14 years disappeared. At least she had her mom back and wasn't alone in this dungeon anymore.

**Anzu's spirit: done what do you guys think? Tell me in your reviews we wont post the next one for a while.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yugi: Hey guys nice to see you again we are still looking for Mizaro and Shizaro. Something tells me that this is going to get a whole lot worse than it is already.**

**Yami: You can say that again Yugi. Let's hurry up and find them before it's too late.**

**Chapter 18 Shizaro turns and Mizaro escape**

"_DARK YAMI! DARK YUGI!" _the necromancer yelled.

"_Yes master? What is it thou request from us?" _dark Yugi and dark Yami say together

"_We have a new dark one our side." _The necromancer smiles as he points over to Shizaro.

Shizaro was still passed out but her look changed dramatically. Her hair color changed from brown to black, and her skin changed to a pale white making her look like a ghost. She didn't look like she was the great Yugi Muto's child anymore.

As the necromancer smiled and started to look at her she slowly started to wake up, but when she opened her eyes completely she didn't have a ruby eye color anymore. No in fact they were a dark crimson red or blood red, her eyes shape still looked the same but they now had lines underneath them.

When you look directly at her eyes though they didn't resemble Yami's anymore. Her eyes that looked normal were now demon eyes.

"Um hi what are you all looking at?" Shizaro said with a very mean attitude.

"_You of course. I have a favor to ask you." _The necromancer answered with a sly sound of delight in his voice.

"Oh and what is this favor of yours?"

"_I want you to turn or kill your other half."_

"Turn her into what might I ask?"

"_Turn her dark. Or you could just kill her and be done with sharing a body with that piece of trash."_

"I can't quite kill her because if she dies I die, but I do want a body of my own."

"_We will need to head to Egypt then so that way we can separate you with the door of Anubis."_

"Anything to get my own body."

"_Very well. DARK YAMI! DARK YUGI! BRING THE PRISONER. WERE HEADING TO EGYPT!"_

A few hours later as they get Mizaro and head to Egypt they make it to the door of Anubis. They set Mizaro in the middle of the door and they both separated into two.

"AH! Freedom at last." Shizaro said while grabbing a knife and slashing Mizaro's arm.

Mizaro screamed but the pain was basically nothing considering all the bruises on her from dark Yugi and dark Yami. After Shizaro had finished slashing Mizaro's arm she went and talked to the necromancer while dark Yami and dark Yugi watched Mizaro.

Luckily for Mizaro, Shizaro left the knife on the ground in front of her. Mizaro still had her chains on her just in case she tried to run dark Yami and dark Yugi would just pull on the chains and make her fall down to the ground.

Except because of Shizaro's stupidity she thought of a plan involving the knife. In an instance she picked up the knife and threw it at dark Yami's hand making him let go of the chain he was holding. Then used her free chain and basically broke dark Yugi's hand with it making him drop the chain.

Then she knocked both Shizaro and the Necromancer out with both of her free chains and then did the same to dark Yugi and dark Yami. After that she grabbed the key to the chains and unlocked them, she also pick pocketed $500 from them.

Then she got the hell out of there. Anzu was there for the whole thing and was both shocked and proud of her daughter.

"Sorry Mom if I scared you but I just had to get out of there." Mizaro said while she was running.

"Its fine Mizaro if I were you I would of done the same thing." Anzu answered.

"So do you know where we are because all I know is that were lost in the middle of Egypt because I have no idea where I'm going." Mizaro asked.

"Don't worry I've been here before and there should be a dock over there between those 2 rocks." Anzu said.

Mizaro ran for them and sure enough there was a dock and a ship that was about to leave in 5 min. So Mizaro quickly got a ticket for the boat and got away from that horrible place.

A few hours later Mizaro asked the captain if there was a phone on board. He said yes there are 4 phones on every floor of this 3 story boat. Mizaro quickly got hold of one and dialed her dad's number because she learned that the visions shown to her were fake because her mom showed her what truly happened.

"Hello?" Yugi said as he picked up his phone.

"Daddy, it's me Mizaro."

Yugi almost dropped the phone. "M-M-Mizaro is it really Y-You" Yugi had started to cry over the phone as well when he heard Mizaro's voice.

"Yup and I'm on my way home so don't worry you will see me again soon."

**Mizaro: Done and HORAYY IM FINALLY OUT OF THAT PRISON OF THEIRS!**

**Anzu's spirit:*Trying to replace Mizaro's bandages on her arm* Yes yes now hold still.**

**Mizaro: Sorry mom. Anyways please review. Oh and by the way I'm sneaking you this chapter because I'm still grounded but my mom thinks I'm working on debate. It's mostly true but I also took the computer so some of its not.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yami:*hears Yugi on the phone with Mizaro* By Ra is he ever going to stop talking?**

**Yugi:*still on the phone with Mizaro* Alright we will pick you up at the airport tomorrow Mizaro. Love you to, bye. We're picking Mizaro up at the airport tomorrow okay Yami.**

**Yami: Okay. '**_**Just Mizaro, what about Shizaro?'**_

**Chapter 19, Reunited**

After Mizaro's boat ride and fucking long plane ride home she met her dad and Yami at the airport.

"DADDY!" Mizaro screamed as she got off the plane.

"MIZARO!" Yugi screamed when he heard Mizaro call his name. It had been half a year since he last saw her and she had changed a lot especially for her hair. It had grown to the exact length of Anzu's hair. She basically looked just like her. Except for her amethyst eyes. That was the only difference.

Mizaro tackled Yugi with a hug, and started to cry a little, but then again so did Yugi.

"I-I-I miss-missed y-you so m-much D-D-Daddy." Mizaro said in-between sobs.

"I missed you to Mizaro." Yugi said controlling his words so she could understand him.

Yugi turned and smiled at Yami but then noticed that he was still looking at the gateway expecting Shizaro to walk out. Mizaro noticed this and pulled away from her happy little hug.

"She's not coming Yami." Mizaro said as she controlled her tears.

"What do you mean she's not coming Mizaro?" Yami asked full of curiosity.

So Mizaro told him everything Yugi heard it to since he was behind her and all. Yami didn't want to believe it until Mizaro showed him her arm and what Shizaro had done to it.

"So Shizaro is now on their side, but how she would never do a thing like that." Yami said confused.

"That's what I thought to, but she doesn't really have control." Mizaro answered

"What do you mean by that?" Yami asked in puzzlement

"Remember her first duel and how he pulled out this unknown card and wiped us out in one blow."

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well do you remember what that move was called… I believe it was called corruption arrow right."

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"Well it's called corruption arrow for a reason. Because I think that's why she went to their side, left us and slashed up my arm."

It all made sense now. What the necromancer was basically here for. To use our loved ones against us so that he can take over the world and kill in the process so that way no one could stop him.

"THAT BASTERED ILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR DOING THAT TO SHIZARO AND FOR TRYING TO DO THAT TO YOU."

**Mizaro: Done see you guys later next chapter NOT AGAIN! Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20, Goodbye Yugi

**Yami:*looks at Yugi and Mizaro playing video games* Can I join?**

**Yugi/Mizaro: Of course you can yami.**

**Mizaro:*Grabs another controller for Yami* Here you go. Anyways here is chapter 20 im not found of it and you'll read why in a bit. Oh and I would like for all of you guys to meet Atem-lover4eva's. She will be writing the torture senses in this story.**

**Atem-lover4eva's: Hi. Good to be here. **

**Mizaro: she will probably try to kill me so I'm going to bleed a lot.**

**Atem-lover4eva's: Yup**

**Mizaro: Great. Anyways spoiler alert the story only has about 10-12 more chapters left so it's basically almost over, and I changed the title for this chapter so next chapter is not again**

**Chapter 20, Goodbye Yugi**

Yugi and Yami took Mizaro home and removed the bandages on her arm. When they did they were surprised at how Shizaro did it. it looked like writing but they couldn't read it because Mizaro's arm had a lot of dry blood on it.

So they cleaned up her arm and had to open a few of the wounds because they were infected. So after they finished doing that they were able to see what the writing was. Yugi couldn't understand it that well because it was ancient hieroglyphics.

Yami could read it easily since he knew how to read ancient hieroglyphics.

"It reads I am not dark yet. You might have a chance before it's to late." Yami said

Yami's heart skipped a beat because Shizaro meant to leave the knife there for Mizaro to escape. She was the key to good not evil so there is no way that she can go completely evil now can she?

Yugi and Mizaro were shocked as well. They didn't know what to think. in fact they were speechless. Everything was quite for a little while.

"So she had this planned all along didn't she? Now I feel guilty." Mizaro mumbled

"What do you mean by that Mizaro?" Yugi asked not knowing what he was about to learn

Mizaro hadn't told them the whole story about how she escaped. She only told them that Shizaro slashed up her arm and left the knife in front of her and so she threw it at one of the guys holding her chains and whipped the other guys hand with the chain that was now free but that's all she could tell them because they said wait until we get home then tell us because they didn't want others to hear this.

So Mizaro told him the rest of what had happened when she escaped.

"So you knocked Shizaro out when you still had the chains on your wrist." Yami said.

Mizaro nodded "I didn't know what she wrote on my arm. All I knew was that it was searing up in pain when she got her own body-"

She didn't tell them that she had gotten her own body because they had gone to the door of Anubis and got their souls separated.

"Wait a minute what do you mean by her own body?" Yugi and Yami asked together

"Well…..Um you see we went to the door of Anubis and….Um she made me stand in front of the door and separated our souls to have her own body and finally be free from sharing my body."

"WHAT!" Yami screamed and was about to explode with anger.

"Yami calm down. Think about now it will be easier to find her since we have already found Mizaro. Mizaro might be able to tell us where they are going next." Yugi said trying to calm him down.

"Actually I do know where they are because even though are bodies are still separated I can tell where she is at by her Heka." Mizaro said feeling helpful instead of being just bad news.

"Well that's good so where are they now?" Yami asked eager to find his daughter.

"There somewhere in Paris." Mizaro said then Yami was up and grabbing his coat and about to run out of the door, but then Yugi grabbed him right before he even stepped foot out of the door.

"Yami Mizaro just got back. She needs to rest and you can't do this alone. Plus she needs to heal her arm because if she goes anywhere she will lose to much blood, and I don't want to lose my daughter again." Yugi said quickly so that way Yami would stay and help and not just go on his own where he might lose him as well.

"Yugi I'm sorry I just want to find my daughter as soon as possible." Yami said

A few hours later everyone had gone to sleep except Yami. Yami had a bag packed and was looking at Yugi. "I'm sorry Yugi but I have to find my daughter as well because unlike you I have to save her before she is against us when we find her. I'm sorry about this please forgive me. I will see you when I get home, I love you Yugi. Goodbye."

And then Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and walked out the door. He turned around and looked at the house. Then he put an invisible barrier up just be safe.

"Goodbye Yugi."

Yami said again then started on his way to his new journey.

**Mizaro: DONE! Now im tired, I have school tomorrow, and I need to be awake for it. SO GOODNIGHT!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mizaro: hey guys the strangest thing happened to me last night with my real mom. You know how I said I was grounded from my computer and all and I said I would sneak you guys a few chapters. Well she caught me last night but I didn't get in trouble. Instead she saved the file and turned off my computer and sang me a lullaby, and I'm 14 she hasn't sung me a lullaby since I was 5. Something's off with her and I'm going to at least try and find out. **

**Anyways here is the next chapter by the way I will be typing up the torture sense's because I just got through a break up and have very dark thought's in my head. But Atem lover 4 Eva is still in this story because I have given her a character to be in this book of mine. She is the necromancer's daughter whom you will meet at the end of this chapter.**

**OH AND BY THE WAY HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

**Chapter 21 NO NOT AGAIN!**

Yugi woke up at 8:00am because of the light that made it through the window when he realized that Yami wasn't next to him.

"YAMI!" He screamed but there was no reply, instead he accidentally woke Mizaro up.

"Dad what's wrong did you and Yami get into a fight or something?" Mizaro asked but it was probably not even that for how early it was.

"No Yami isn't here." Yugi said looking like he was about to cry.

"Okay then well did he leave a note?" Mizaro asked

"I don't think so." Yugi answered

"Then he must have left a memory."

"A memory? Well how are we supposed to look through my memories to see why he left?"

"Easy I can pull out your memories and look through them for it."

"Wait you finally got your powers Mizaro?"

"Not exactly this is just basically what I like to call a practice power or something I haven't gotten all of my power yet. Now hold still while I look through your memories."

A few moments later after Yugi and Mizaro found the memory and watch what had happened Yugi started to cry.

"W-W-Why would h-he do th-that?" Yugi asked in between his sobs

"Because he doesn't want Shizaro to go completely dark, and fight for the enemy."

Then they sat there for a while thinking on what to do. They learned about the shield when Mizaro went for the door to get the mail and got electrocuted. So all they could basically do was sit and wait for what the outcome would be.

**-Yami's point of view-**

Yami quickly caught a plane to Paris and started looking for Shizaro. It didn't take him that long because Shizaro came to him. She looked like she had gone back to normal and hadn't gone dark because she was looking scared and ran to him when she saw him. When she got to him she tackled him with a hug.

"DADDY! I missed you so much but we can't stay here we need to get home." Shizaro said looking like she was about to cry. She was also hurt and wounded on her arm. Yami quickly healed her.

"I understand are you still able to do your portals?" Yami asked Shizaro nodded

"I couldn't use them in the place that they had me because they had something that blocked my powers. I got because I had bobby pins on me so I picked through the lock."

"That's my girl now let's go home." Yami said and Shizaro nodded again

"HOME PORTAL LV5 ACTIVATE." Shizaro said and a blue portal appeared Yami and Shizaro walked through and were in the middle of their living room were Yugi and Mizaro sat and stared at them for a bit.

But Shizaro smiled and stepped away from her father.

"FREEZE SPELL LV84!" Shizaro screamed making Yugi and Yami freeze

"I honestly can't believe you fell for that illusion." Shizaro said as the good kind look on her switched to darkness.

"Why Shizaro, Why? HE'S YOUR OWN FATHER!" Mizaro screamed

"Why because I came to bring you back you see. We have some unfinished business to attend to." And just as she came she left with Mizaro and unfroze Yugi and Yami.

"NO MIZARO!" Yugi screamed and fell down to the ground in pieces. Yami tried to comfort him but couldn't because Yugi had lost the only thing he had left of Anzu again and couldn't do anything about it.

**-Mizaro's P.O.V-**

Mizaro had been knocked out from Shizaro and woke up somewhere in front of someone she had never met before.

"Who are you?" Mizaro asked

"Me I am the necromancers daughter Shadow of Nightmares is my whole name but I like to call myself Nightmare for short. And you my little ball of light are in my place of holy darkness where you will become what I am and kill those you call your family."

**Mizaro: Done see what I mean I have a lot of dark thoughts in my head because of what my ex did and what do you think of Nightmare. I was thinking of calling her shadow blade but it didn't quite fit the part so I changed it to nightmare.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Mizaro: Hey guys as you can see that this is not an actual chapter this is just a new intro to my new user name because Kanoma Bakura is now going to be typing up stories as well and chapters to so now my pen pale name is Mizaro Muto and Kanoma Bakura but it will look like this MizaroMutoAndKanomaBakura. By the way the pics in this are pics that I found online because my computer is old and stupid but it's better than nothing so I just found pics that go with this book. Any ways I thought you guys would want to know what everyone in my story looks like so ENJOY!**

**Kanoma: Hey guys nice to join you. This is what I Look like.**

**Mizaro: And here is a spoiler look on how I look at the end of my book****!Yes I know that I look like my dad when I have long hair but I look like my mom with short hair.**

**Ren: And this is what I look like.**

**Yes I know I look a lot like my dad as well so deal.**

**Mizaro: this is all the pics I have so um sorry I don't have anymore but I hope you like these and to the people that actually made these pics because like I said earlier I did not draw these I just found some that went with what I have in my mind for the charecters anyways I will give you guys a small little hint of the next chapter**

**CHAPTER 21 2****ND**** ESCAPE PART 1**

"You want me to kill my family?" Mizaro asked

"_Yes and you will do so no matter what the cost you will obey me. I am your master no one else but me. And if you disobey me you will be dead in an instant." _Nightmare said with a sly grin on her face.

"Sorry to say this then but I'm not easily breakable." Mizaro said

"_Oh really, well then we just have to change that then."_

Nightmare turned around and grabbed a piece of metal that had been over a fire.

"_Let's see how you handle this."_ She said then pressed the piece of metal across Mizaro's chest making blisters form and blood spray out all over herself and her nice white top.

Mizaro screamed from the pain but stayed strong

"You c-cant win. Even if I g-go dark you still w-wont win." Mizaro said fighting the pain and the darkness that slowly started to surround her.

Well that earned her another burn except this time on her face. Mizaro stood strong through the pain. Nightmare soon got tired of giving her blisters. She then went back and put the metal back into the fire, and grabbed a whip.

She went behind Mizaro and whipped her till she fell.

"_Try as you might you will still be clammed for the darkness."_ After Nightmare had said that she grabbed on of her many daggers and stabbed Mizaro's arm.

When she finally took the blade out she put the dagger on a nearby table and moved Mizaro forcefully by the chains on her wrist. Nightmare then attached the chains on the wall. And walked out.

"_Don't worry it will all be over soon." _Nightmare said then pulling a lever to a trap door under Mizaro making her fall until the chains caught her making her hang there in pain as her wounds reopened and blood splattered everywhere.

"I won't go dark no matter how many times you make me bleed I will not go dark. I will not become a killing machine like you. I WILL FIGHT UNTIL I CANT FIGHT ANYMORE YOU HEAR ME! YOU JUST STARTED A BATTLE THAT YOU WONT BE ABLE TO FINISH! YOU WILL LOSE THIS FIGHT EVEN I KNOW THAT!

**Mizaro: Done I hope you liked part one of my 2****nd**** escape.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Mizaro:*Hears a door close after she falls threw the trap door* finally she's gone. Anyways this is a great way for me to escape but first I need to know my surroundings but that might take the whole day so GREAT IM GOING TO GET TOURTRED AGAIN!**

**Chapter 23, Mizaro's 2****nd**** escape part 2**

Mizaro thought Nightmare was gone but apparently she wasn't because she came in through another door that was behind her.

'Shit I thought I was done being tortured.' Mizaro thought

_I thought that this would be a good chance to try out my new Rose whip on you since I just got it."_ Nightmare said as she whipped Mizaro's back.

The thorn's stabbed into Mizaro's back making her scream bloody murder. This lasted for a long time. Until Nightmare got tired of hitting Mizaro's back and remembered what her father had told her.

**-Flashback-**

"_No matter what don't let her escape. You know what I will do if she escapes from you on her own."_

"_I know father, if I let her escape on her own you will poison me and then bring me back to life like how you've done before in the past. I know the rules and trust me she wont be escaping on her own._

**-End of flashback-**

'_I will make sure she won't even be able to run." Nightmare thought to herself as she whipped Mizaro's legs and tore skin off them showing a little bit of the bone._

Mizaro screamed when the whip hit her leg then she saw night mare walk in front of her and get the front of her legs as well.

"_There, now if you were thinking about running away there is now a slight problem to whatever plan you had in mind, because you will have to wait for a long time till you can even walk again. Anyways I getting tired so you can just stay there and bleed till I wake up so sweet dreams bloody one."_

Mizaro started to cry "What did I do to deserve this?" she asked herself

"I'll tell you why. Because they don't want us getting all of our powers."

Mizaro looked up to see who talked why didn't she notice her before.

"Shizaro."

**Mizaro: DONE! AND HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT HURT! I CANT FUCKING WAIT TO KILL THE FUCKING BITCH! That or my dad kills her, or yami, or even Shizaro. Anyways please review to get the next chapter I don't care how many reviews I get just review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24, Mizaro's 2****nd**** escape part 3**

"Shizaro!" Mizaro had said with slight confusion

"Yup, the one and only."

"Well what are you doing here? I thought you had gone dark and joined the enemy?"

"Well for a time yes but I learned that I was only being used to get nightmares demonic energy up higher."

"So what? Are you still dark or are you back to normal?"

"Oh I'm back to normal. In fact I have been hanging from these chains for 3 weeks."

"Wait a minute I was brought here 3 days ago by you."

"Close but not quite. That was again Nightmare. She took the darkness that was inside of me and when she did that she was able to shape shift into me."

"Well that's just great now we have to deal with a fucking shape shifter until we can figure out a way to get out of here."

"You've got that right but at least we are across from each other and not in differ-"

Shizaro was blocked off by footsteps heading their way. Then they heard the door open. Mizaro had quickly closed her eyes expecting to feel the Rose whip being lashed out at her on her back but instead heard a familiar voice that had made her heart skip a beat.

"MIZARO! SHIZARO! THANK RA WE FOUND YOU! YAMI THERE DOWN HERE!" it was Yugi who had come in and found both of them beaten bloody and bruised. Mizaro had far much worse then Shizaro but then again Shizaro did have a lot of scars on her from poorly treated wounds.

Yami had quickly ran into the room where they were at.

"Good Yugi open the portal so that way we can get out of here alive. I don't like the looks of this place." Yami said as Yugi got Mizaro and Shizaro off of there chains.

"Okay I'm on it. **HOME PORTAL LV 800 ACTIVATE!**" Yugi said as a bluish purplish sphere showed up.

Yugi carried Mizaro through it first but before Yami could pick Shizaro up and carrie her through the portal Nightmare had showed up transformed as Shizaro and quickly turned an easy Get away to a deadly guessing game.

**MIZARO: DONE SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Mizaro: Hey guys. Here I the next chapter.**

**Tenshi: Is that all you have to say**

**Mizaro: Not really but it is kind of hard to think WHEN YOUR BLEEDING EVERYWHERE!**

**Akuma: Okay then**

**Chapter 25, Shadow game**

Yugi quickly got threw the portal with Mizaro in his arms. It was dark in the room so he couldn't really see how bad she was injured but he could smell the blood. When he was finally in his house where he could actually see he almost dropped Mizaro for how much blood was coming out of her.

He quickly took her to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Mizaro had fallen unconscious for how much blood she was losing. But Yugi cleaned up her wounds and started to heal her. Unfortunately he couldn't heal all of her wounds because he didn't have enough power to do so, but he did heal about a quarter of them.

He started with ones on her legs which took a while but were healed so that she could at least walk. He was wondering what was taking Yami so long. He should have been out by now. He knows that if his darker half combine's with his soul that he will become dark.

-Yami's p.o.v-

"Dammit what the hell is going on here and why are we playing a shadow game?" Yami yelled at both of the Shizaro's.

"_Don't you see it's a guessing game choose correctly and you will be safe from the shadow's however choose wrong then you will be engulfed by the shadow to never return."_ Both of the Shizaro's said together.

"Fine I can find out easily because there is only one thing I need ask to figure out which one of you is the real Shizaro."

"_Then ask us."_

"Alright what was your mother's real name?"

"_Teana." Nightmare had said which obviously was the wrong answer was._

"Anna." The real Shizaro said and Yami quickly scooped her up into his arms only to drop her because Dark Yami had snuck up behind him and was combine ding with Yami's soul.

"DADDY NO!"

Then Yami had grabbed one of the many blades on Nightmare's table and stabbed himself.

"DADDY!" Shizaro screamed because she knew that the only way to get rid of a darker half his to kill yourself or have it taken away from you like how hers was taken away so that Nightmare could become stronger.

Shizaro quickly dragged Yami's Body through the portal and basically rammed into Yugi on the other side of the portal. She had accidentally knocked Yugi out. So she had to try and heal her father on her own but it was no use.

His body was as cold as ice already and no matter how hard she tried to heal her father she couldn't accept the fact that he was dead. There was nothing that she could do to save him. So she slowly got up and closed the portal then laid her father down on a bed that made him look like he was asleep.

Shizaro then grabbed the knife that was in her father's hands and lay down in the bed with him.

"I can't live without you daddy and I want to see mommy as well. I know that Yugi isn't you true love because I could tell that a little bit of you still wanted mommy as well as Yugi still wants Anzu. So I'm going to do what you did because I can't live without you or mommy."

And with those words Shizaro stabbed herself and died next to her father's dead body. A little while later Yugi and Mizaro finally woke up with a start. They saw that the portal was closed but they did not see Yami or Shizaro in the room with them, but they did see a trail of blood and so they followed it.

Only to find Yami and Shizaro lying in a bed dead. Yugi fell to his knees and started crying because this was awful. Why would they kill themselves? Did Yami's darker half get to him? What the hell had happened while he was asleep.

Mizaro wanted to know what had happened as well so she used her memory spell and saw exactly what had happened then she showed her father.

"That's it we are going to avenge Yami and Shizaro by killing those Damn Demons."

**Mizaro: I know I know nag on me all you want but there is only 2 more chapters left in this story and there is going to be a lot of interesting things that happen because( Spoiler alert) EVERYONE COMES BACK TO LIFE! At least everyone who has died in this story.**

**By the way I have a pic of how I actually look but in anime form and I was woundering if you guys wanted to see it if not just say so when you review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Mizaro: You ready for this dad?**

**Yugi: I believe so why do you ask?**

**Mizaro: Well it's what Shizaro said before she died in her last memory.**

**Yugi: Yes**

**Mizaro: Well she said that you still wanted to have Mommy instead of Yami. I was wondering if that was true. **

**Yugi: You could say it was true but I can't get your mother back unless I died, but don't worry I'm not going to kill myself just because I miss your mother.**

**Mizaro: What about Uncle Yami he died yesterday and you were still dating him?**

**Yugi: That's true but I would still choose your mother over Yami.**

**Mizaro: But that's just cruel to leave yami like that.**

**Yugi: Not exactly. You see in the afterlife everyone has one wish that they are able to use. Yami's was to come back down here for my wedding with your mother.**

**Mizaro: Yes I know this**

**Yugi: Well before yami had died I had a talk like this with him as well and he understood just fine. The reason why he was fine with it is because I was married to your mother and I was only dating him.**

**Mizaro: So if Mom came back and Yami was still alive he would understand you leaving him.**

**Yugi: Yes Yami even said so before he died.**

**Mizaro: Okay now it all makes sense I just have one more question**

**Yugi: And what's that**

**Mizaro: Is the Necromancer the reason why Mommy, Yami, and Shizaro died?**

**Yugi: Oh…um…I was not expecting you to ask that but…Um basically yes.**

**Mizaro: Okay then let's go avenge their deaths. (This was a very long conversation)**

**Chapter 26 the final battle**

Yugi and Mizaro got everyone they knew to help them fight the necromancer and his daughter nightmare. The first people they got were Ryou and Kanoma, and then it was Marik and Ren, then Seto and Ishizu with their daughter Kisara, then Joey and Gavin, and last but not least Triston and Serenity with their son Brandon.

So far things looked pretty great. Then Ishizu, Kaiba, and Kisara wanted to tell Yugi and Mizaro something urgent as well as Tristan, Serenity, and Brandon.

"What is it guys?" Yugi asked.

"Well we all have been keeping a secret from you." Ishizu said

"Okay what about exactly?"

"Our kids." Serenity said

"Okay so what is this thing I have to know about your kids that you haven't told me before?"

Seto was starting to get annoyed with all the questions that were being asked he had heard enough of this stuff already at work so he thought he would just finish the conversation.

"Kisara and Brandon are Brother and sister there you happy."

"Wait what? But I thought Ishizu was the mother of Kisara and Serenity was just the mother of Brandon." Yugi said confused.

"Actually I was married to Serenity first and had Kisara with her then got a divorce with her and married Ishizu." Kaiba said

"Okay um question how this is important to what we're doing?" Yugi asked confused

"It's not important to what we are doing at all they just wanted to tell you for some random reason and somehow I got dragged into it."

"Fine just do you guys have anything else to say that is not part of what we're doing or what we're supposed to be doing?"

"Nope that's all so far we have already finished with what we're doing and we are just waiting on you." Ishizu said

"Oh okay. Anyways you don't have to wait anymore because I have everything set even the portal. All I have to do is open it." Yugi said

So they got their stuff ready and Yugi opened the portal first all the adults went in first. Then everyone else went in after.

Well now they wished they had a smoke bomb because they were surrounded by their enemy's, and Mizaro noticed right then and there that each of their enemy's was their darker half except their wasn't one for her.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK TO THE PORTAL!" Mizaro had screamed but it was to late. Each and every single one of their darker half's had combined with their souls and made them all pull out their blades and stab each other.

Mizaro took the blade that was about to hit her father then snatched the one that was in his hand. Everyone else on the other hand stabbed themselves because their darker half's made them do so.

Then Mizaro saw the Necromancer and Nightmare walking away with their backs turned as if nothing was about to happen.

That's when Mizaro got her full powers and they were extremely high level ones to.

"**DRAGON BAZOKA LV 89000" **Mizaro screamed killing both the Necromancer and Nightmare like they were nothing but fly's but when she had turned around her father had picked up another knife and stabbed himself with it.

"DADDY NO!" Mizaro screamed and ran to her father and tried to take the blade away so that she could heal him but his darker half made him resist.

"Mizaro you can't…fight my darker…half….But there is…..a way to change this."

"How daddy?"

"You can use….A spell to….change your…Fate" and with those words the king of games Yugi Muto died.

**Tenshi/Akuma: We're sorry but Mizaro is hiding in her room crying because of her father's death please leave a message…AFTER ALL THE CRYING! :'( **


	27. Chapter 27

**Tenshi: Yay were in the last chapter, sorta.**

**Akuma: You could say that again although I don't like how this story ends**

**Tenshi: Hey at least she doesn't die**

**Akuma: TENSHI!**

**Tenshi: What?**

**Akuma: NO SPOLIERS!**

**Tenshi: Oh, anyways enjoy the last chapter of this story**

**Chapter 27, A Changed Fate**

Mizaro sat their holding her father in her arms crying. How could she take them home there was no place for her Dad, Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins to go at her house, but then she remembered something.

"THAT'S IT. THE UNDERGROUND CATHEDRAL THAT DADDY MADE FOR MOMMY AND OTHER RELETIVES THAT DIED!" Mizaro screamed when she remembered this because she had almost forgotten about it. She hadn't been down there for 5 years.

**-Flashback-**

"Daddy where are we going?"

"We're going to see mommy."

"But mommy's dead. You told me that."

Yes but that doesn't mean you can't see her."

Yugi moved the couch in the living room revealing a trap door. When he opened it there was a room that was half way full of water and was freezing on the inside.

"Daddy how is mommy in there?"

"You'll see."

There was a wooden platform right under the trap door. Yugi stepped on it first then helped Mizaro down on to it. There was one paddle on the wooden platform as well. Yugi grabbed it and started pedaling towards what looked like a box in the water.

When Mizaro and Yugi got it they opened it up. Mizaro almost cried at what she had seen.

"Mizaro this is your mother but as you can see is dead. Seto built this place for her and for any other family members of ours die. This place is basically a Cathedral for us."

"Dad we're underground so it's more like an underground cathedral." Was all Mizaro said while she looked at her mother's body. Her mother still had all her skin and looked just like she was sleeping.

Mizaro realized that her body was able to stay like this because of how cold it was. The place was like an ice box. The wooden platform that was holding them up was big so that way they wouldn't fall off and land into the water and freeze to death.

They both looked at Anzu for a long time then closed the box, and left the room before it got to cold for them to be in there.

**-End of Flashback-**

Mizaro then shouted a portal spell after the memory

"**MUTO FAMILY CATHEDRAL PORTAL SPELL LV9001"**

Then a portal appeared below her and everyone's dead bodies and they appeared in the cathedral already in coffins.

Mizaro changed Anzu's and Yugi's coffin though. She had made it bigger so that both of them could fit in it and finally be together again.

Then she changed her outfits with just a wave of her hand the wound on her father was gone and Anzu and Yugi were in the clothes they were on their wedding. Then she made everyone around them wear the clothes they had worn on that day as well.

She even got Yami's body and Shizaro's body in the cathedral as well and put Shizaro in a dress she would have worn on the day her parents got married.

Mizaro then left the underground cathedral and went to work on a spell to change her fate. She had thought for a long time about what her father said when he died. So since she didn't want to live alone or go to an orphanage she was going to make a spell that would change not just her fate but her parents fate's as well

It took her a few days to think up a spell that would work for it and for a sacrifice for it.

"We'll here goes."

_**I ask the Egyptian Gods to change what had happened long ago.**_

_**To change the fate of my mother so that she can live on**_

_**And to change the fate of my father so that he doesn't have to go through this again**_

_**And that Yami comes back from the afterlife with his true love and not alone**_

_**I ask that the Necromancer just be an imagination **_

_**And that his daughter Nightmare be ONLY a nightmare**_

_**In order to do this I sacrifice my Life for everyone else's**_

And with those words the room Mizaro was in was absorbed by a bright light and time went back to the day Yugi was going to propose to Anzu. He got woke up shocked.

'Was it all just a dream?'

**Mizaro: Please read my next story when I get it typed up its going to be real cute but for now please leave a review on how you liked it. SAYONARA!**


End file.
